Of Words and Fire
by TaintedMoonlight
Summary: --AU---Fires are interesting sorts. They burn, they flicker, and they provide warmth. Sure, they can be destructive, but they can create too. So let the flames swallow what they may, and let's see what the result shall be. ShikaTema -- M for swear words
1. Lit Matches

**_Of Words and Fire_**

**Ch.1:** Lit Matches

* * *

**A/N:** AU fic, which really wasn't supposed to be nearly this long, but the dratted fic kept whispering in my ear that it had more words to say. And, me, being so soft-hearted when it comes to words, decided to let it have its way. So…it's turning out A LOT longer than expected and I have no idea how it will turn out yet.

So anyhoo, here's the ficcy, which is DarkGal666's birthday present (which _isn't_ today in case you were wondering).

So, a quick summary of the story's set universe. The kids are in high school, but the in parochial schools. There's a girls school and a boys school. Possible pairings: ShikaTema, NejiTen, NaruHina.

Enjoy.

* * *

--------

_"We never really grow up, we only learn how to act in public." _

_~Bryan White_

_--------  
_

Temari slammed her binder on the table. "I _hate_ him."

A couple of the freshmen, still not used to Temari's bouts of irrational anger and tirades, jumped at the motion and stared warily at her out of the corner of their eyes. They might still be scared, but they'd learned enough to know not to stare at her when she was angry.

A slender brunette lifted her head out of her arms and blinked wearily. "What?"

"I. Hate. Him."

She yawned. "Him?"

"Do you have to ask, Tenten?" Sakura said in slight mirth. "Who else would Suna be talking about? Only the same guy she's been talking about since she entered the school."

"First off, Pinkshit, you can't know that. You're a junior. You wouldn't know _who_ I was talking about even _if_ I was talking about anyone in my freshman year." Temari yanked out a chair and dropped into it quite gracelessly, "Second, don't call me 'Suna'. Third, was I fucking talking to you? No, so mind your own damn business."

She rolled her eyes and rolled her chair back to the computer she'd been using. "Whatever, Suna."

Tenten rubbed the back of her head, "No offense, but isn't it a little early in the year for you to hate him? We haven't had a competition yet. For all you know, he quit this year." She paused, a confused frown settling on her lips. "You haven't even _seen_ him yet."

Temari raised her feet to the desk, and rested them on the edge comfortably. "He is blithering lazy-ass fool. I hate him even when I don't see him."

Tenten raised an eyebrow. "Fair enough. But what has brought on the onslaught of emotion toward him today?"

Temari pursed her lips. "He called me an overrated shit."

A couple chairs swiveled at that particular comment to face her. Tenten's lip twitched upward. "Forgive me, but, did you say he called you an 'overrated shit'?"

Sakura frowned, "He didn't really use the word 'shit', did he?"

Ino sat up from her seat beside Sakura and plopped down in front of Temari. "Really, Temari, you must be exaggerating. I've known him all my life. He would never call anyone an 'overrated shit', even if they _were_ an overrated shit." She rested her head on her upturned palms and looked at her with those blue eyes of hers.

Temari wanted to throw a book at her. She didn't know why. It wasn't like Ino Yamanka particularly got on her nerves. She was a bit too gossipy and flirty in Temari's eyes, but in all respects, Ino was a very nice person. Ordinarily Temari got along quite well with the popular blonde creature – but she had occasions of violent desires in which she wanted to hurt the blonde. It didn't make much sense in her mind when she tried to analyze it. "He did. He called me an overrated shit. His exact words were, 'She's nothing but an overrated shit.'"

Ino pursed her lips. "I don't buy it. He wouldn't say that. Especially about you."

"He did! That ass—wait, why especially me?"

There was a slight smile on the blonde's lips followed by a half-hearted shrug. "I just don't buy it, Suna."

"Anyone got gum?" Tenten interrupted. "I got a craving."

Sakura tossed a stick her way. "No offense, but you always got a craving. I'd say you were addicted."

"Fuck it; I want gum, I chew gum."

Temari glared at Ino. "You're not telling me something."

"There's LOTS of things I don't say. For all my reputation as a gossip, there are so many secrets I'm privy to that I don't let anyone know."

"Alright," Tenten sat up straight, chewing on the gum, "Ignoring things Ino refuses to say. You claim that Shikamaru Nara, the laziest most apathetic man on the face of the planet, called you an 'overrated shit'. Pray tell where you heard this information?"

"She was snooping." Sakura smirked, "Picking up info on what the others are doing."

"I was not." Temari snapped. "Stuff's unethical."

Sakura rolled her eyes once more.

"I had to go talk to my brother's teacher. He set fire to something again. It was a small fire, but still."

"I th-th-thought Gaara was seeing a psychiatrist." A timid voice interrupted.

Hinata, the ever quiet goody-two-shoes only spoke on occasion in their midst. Regardless, Temari liked her almost as much as she liked Tenten. The pale girl always listened carefully and spoke honestly. "He is." Temari replied. "Shrink does wonders, but he still has occasional bouts of…deviance."

"Remind me who his shrink is again?" Ino smirked.

"The fucker's dad, and you know it, Ino."

"Alright, everyone settle down." The teacher, Kurenai, called as she walked into the room.

Tenten raised her hand. "You're twenty-seven minutes late this time."

Kurenai sighed, "I'm aware, Tenten."

"I just think it's prudent to point these things out so that when I end up being late you realize that I'm never as late as you are sometimes and therefore I deserve—"

"I'll fix the issue with the attendance clerk, Tenten."

The brunette grinned. "Thank you."

"So, did everyone do their cases?"

Tenten raised her hand again.

"What this time?"

"I had every intention of doing it, Miss Kurenai, but you see—"

"Alright, let's nip this in the bud, shall we, Tenten? You're going to give me the reason why it wasn't done and several viable points as to why I should let you turn it in tomorrow. I'm going to disagree, but you're going to defend them. And then like a good debater, Temari, here, will back you up on what you say. Followed by some snarky comments by Sakura and cryptic ones by Ino. Ending it all with a couple logical and soft-spoken statements from Hinata. Thus, leading to the extension. Good?"

"Why, Miss Kurenai, you usually enjoy these debates."

"I'm in no mood." She explained. "I've got a killer headache. So, those who did it, turn it in, those who didn't get working. Come on! Get it at."

Ino clicked her tongue. "She looks a little plump in the middle, doesn't she?"

Temari slid her eyes to their debate teacher. "And if she does?"

"Think she's carrying?"

Tenten snorted. "And who exactly would she be diddling? She's not married."

Ino shrugged lightly, "Plenty of people have sex before getting married."

"True or not," Hinata said quietly, "She's a teacher at an all-girl Catholic school. Do you really think that she would be—?"

Ino shot up gleefully, "That's exactly why she would be doing the nasty before getting married. These goody-two-shoes types lose their cool when in the midst of romance."

This time Temari laughed. "Are you really calling Kurenai a goody-two-shoes?"

"I think she's pregnant." Ino continued in determination.

"I think you're stupid." Sakura countered.

"I gotta agree with, Pink." Temari said flippantly. "She could simply just be gaining weight."

"Girls!" Kurenai snapped at them, "Any particular reason you aren't working?"

Ino smiled brightly. "Sorry, Miss Kurenai."

She and Sakura turned back to their computers.

"I'm done, Kurenai. Mind giving my case a look?" Temari asked calmly.

She rubbed her temples. "Give me a few minutes. I need a pill."

Hinata walked over to Kurenai timidly, "Do you need me to do anything else?"

Kurenai paid the tech girl little mind, "Uh, the computer on the left is still—"

"She fixed that, Kurenai." Temari butt in.

"Oh, then…No. Thank you."

Hinata nodded minutely, and began to make her way out of the room.

Temari whistled. "Hey, Hina. Come here a sec."

She shuffled over quietly and a little awkwardly. "Is there…?"

"Hey, okay, my laptop's been acting up and won't turn on. And, I can't turn it off. Pushing the power button sends it to sleep mode."

"Take out the battery and put it back in. That should work."

"Where's the battery?"

"On the bottom."

Temari stared blankly at her. "…Ok."

Hinata blinked. "Do you have it with you?"

"No."

"It shouldn't be hard to find; there's usually a switch that helps you take it out."

Temari nodded. "Okay, thanks." She tapped her fingers on the table. "What are you doing right now?"

Hinata shrugged lightly. "Nothing much. Kurenai's were the only computer's malfunctioning. So I'll probably just head back to the tech class and use a computer."

"How's Naruto?" Ino butt in smoothly, swiveling away from her computer.

Hinata blushed red immediately. "I…w-wh-wh—"

"Shut up, Ino." Temari snapped.

Ino smirked. "I just want to know if Dearie, here, has professed her love yet."

"Y'all better get to working before Kurenai blows her lid." Tenten muttered, not even turning away from her computer, to warn them.

Ino lifted her hands in defense. "Alright! I'll head back to the computer. Everyone is just _so_ touchy about everything."

Hinata managed a small smile and excused herself from the room.

After that everybody was working diligently on their debate cases, of course, intermingled with a little talking here and there. Everyone save for Temari, of course, who was waiting at the table, tap tapping her fingers.

Temari continued tapping her fingers against the table for the rest of the class, as Kurenai never quite alleviated herself from her headache long enough to offer any help. When the bell finally rang, Kurenai waved them out the room with an impatient hand gesture and a curse word at Ino who was bothering her about her "passé" outfit.

Temari dragged her feet out of the classroom. "It's not wise, you realize."

"What isn't wise?" Ino chirped.

Tenten slipped on her headphones and turned on her iPod, "To taunt a sleeping dragon."

"Isn't it poke a sleeping dragon?" Sakura slid in.

"I thought it was taunt an angry bear?" Ino mused.

Temari rolled her eyes, "Regardless, Kurenai is on the fritz for some reason; it just isn't wise to insult her when she's like that. She _is_ the debate teacher."

"Pfft. What can she do? Argue me to death?" Ino countered.

"She can convince the proper officials," Tenten said slowly, "To screw you over."

Ino shrugged. "I'll take my chances." Ino jumped up happily. "You guys want to—"

"No." Temari interrupted immediately.

"You don't know what I was going to _say_, Suna."

Temari's eyebrow twitched. "You were going to invite me to somewhere with some guys from the men's campus. Guys who always happen to include—"

"That irritating, good-for-nothing, fucker." The three girls finished for her in unison.

"Exactly." Temari said, a little perturbed at having gotten her line stolen.

"He's not _bad_, you know." Ino defended airily.

"He's a jerk." Temari countered. "And that's putting it mildly."

Ino sighed dramatically. "Whatever, Suna." She looked at the other two. "Are you lot coming?"

Sakura shook her head, "I've got some homework to catch up on."

Tenten inclined her head. "Who's going?"

"Shikamaru, Chouji," Ino ticked off names on her hand. "Naruto, probably, Sasuke if I'm lucky—"

Temari laughed.

Ino scowled.

"What?" She snickered. "You're _never_ lucky."

"Stuff it." Ino snapped.

"Continue." Tenten ordered lightly.

"Lee, most likely. He might also drag Neji with him." Ino frowned, "Oh, wait, no, Hinata's got that thing, which means Neji's got to drive her there."

Tenten shook her head. "I'll pass this time."

"You all are _so_ dull." Ino crooned. "So _very_ dull. You can tell you're debaters."

Tenten flipped her off. "Later, lackeys."

At which, Temari too, turned off to go her separate way, "I'll see you guys tomorrow." Before Temari could get very far, though, she found Ino's fingers curled around her upper arm. Temari sighed. "I already told you I'm not going, Ino."

Ino waved her open cell phone in her face. "I just got a text."

"What do I care?" Temari said dryly.

"Your brother is going."

Temari blanched. "Are you sure?"

Ino smirked widely. "Very."

Temari sighed and looked angrily at the sky. "What do you think is likelihood he'll burn something?"

"Honestly?" Ino asked. "I would put it at 27%."

"It's less than 50%..."

"Yeah…But are you willing to bet on it?"

"The therapist said to let him have his own life." Temari muttered.

"He also said that he should have a safety in new situations." Ino added.

Temari grimaced. "Fine. I'll go."

Ino grinned brightly. "Atta girl." She slid her arm in hers so that their elbows were aligned. "We'll have so much fun."


	2. Smoke in the Eyes

**Ch.2:** Smoke in the Eyes

* * *

_------_

_Civilization is hideously fragile... there's not much between us and the Horrors underneath, just about a coat of varnish. _

_~C.P. Snow _

------

Fifteen minutes later, Temari was squeezed into a chair at a restaurant she wasn't particularly fond of. She was busying herself by looking at the cutlery, while onslaught of conversation went on around her. Which really was miraculous considering the only ones currently sitting at the given booth, were her, Ino, and Chouji. Although, most of the conversation _was_ coming from Ino.

Ino was chattering on about fashion mistakes. Temari, while normally rather fond of the social blonde, had never been one to talk about _fashion_. In Temari's mind, so long as somebody wasn't walking around _naked_ or _half-naked_, any type of clothing was appropriate.

There of course, Ino had decided to proclaim, was a grave error in her reasoning. The thin blonde had stated that while nakedness was clearly not a fashion, and therefore a grave error, half-nakedness was certainly appropriate if done _correctly_. She'd gone on further to explain that it was quite acceptable for a male to walk around shirtless if possessing the right build and jewelry to showcase it.

Hidan, of the boys school, while not anyone's idea of a nice person to hang around with (at least, as far as Temari gathered), apparently was a perfect example of good half-naked fashion at work. The pale haired religious zealot, had been known to walk around shirtless, paired with dark pants, and a gleaming silver cross hanging from his neck. That, Ino decreed, was _wondrous_ fashion.

Personally, Temari thought Ino was just distracted by the muscles he sported. Not that she'd ever quite mentioned such a thing. Most of the girls at the school would snort indignantly at her comment if she did so, but it would also result in various dreamy-eyed drooling girls.

"And that necklace is atrocious, Temari." Ino scowled, her lips pursed. "It doesn't match at all."

"I don't particularly care." Temari replied. The necklace wasn't the one she usually sported. Normally, she donned a silver chain with the small Suna emblem for strength hanging from it. She tended to wear that particular necklace because it was a gift her youngest brother had given her – the first gift he ever had actually. It meant a lot to her, so she was happy to wear it all the time.

"Where's your normal necklace?" Ino asked, "The pretty one? Now, Gaara, he has taste in jewelry."

Temari pursed her lips. "I just picked this one." Not entirely true. She'd been unable to find the necklace for the past three days. She knew she had left it somewhere in her room; she just could not figure out the whereabouts. Temari assumed that Kankurou had accidentally shoved it in his bags when he left for his competition.

Temari hoped so.

"Touchy." Ino flipped her hair absent-mindedly and continued on about her tirade about lack of coordination in outfits.

Temari, upon seeing the attention directed away from her again, returned to playing with the cutlery.

"Are you hungry, Temari?" Chouji asked her sincerely after a few minutes, in which she had continued playing with the utensils.

Temari dropped the cutlery and blushed lightly, "No…I just…I…" Temari frowned, "I'm just fucking bored. I have to hear this prima donna fashion disaster crap all day long at school – hearing it here is frankly more than I can honestly take."

"I would think you needed it." A cool lofty voice said. Shikamaru slid into the chair next to Chouji.

Temari's lips pursed. "Stuff it, choir boy."

He glanced at her minutely, his eyebrows lifting just barely as he did so. "Choir?"

Temari wondered how he could look so composed, controlled, and lazy all at the same time.

It kind of made her want to throw her fork at his forehead.

"Anyway," Chouji butt in, obviously trying to avoid it escalating any further, "Maybe we should order anyway. Waiting for Naruto, Gaara, and Lee seems pointless. They probably got distracted at the arcade."

Temari slunk further in her chair and avoided looking at Shikamaru. Instead she stretched her legs and rested them against a part of the chair he wasn't sitting on. It might have been a childish fit of hers, but she sort of wanted to do something to irritate him – something to take away some level of comfort he had, as if to make up for the fact that his mere presence took away comfort from her. She also wanted to get a rise out of him – but she knew a simple act like that would not work. It never worked. If it weren't for a slight inclination of his head, Temari wouldn't have known he'd noticed. But in that brief second in which he cocked his head at where her feet were a multitude of expression showed in his eyes.

Temari hated him just for being able to convey emotion that easily.

"Why not?" Was Shikamaru's cool response to Chouji's comment.

They decided to order then, which went quickly and smoothly, once more leaving Temari with nothing more to do but play with the cutlery.

"It was a horrible mistake." Ino prattled on. "But now she wears it around like she's proud of having accidently dyed her hair _pink_."

Stopping in-between a battle between the fork and the spoon, Temari lifted her head to look at the blonde. While she had not been paying much attention she was quite sure Ino was talking about Sakura. Nobody else possessed pink hair. Temari had actually wondered why the girl's hair had been pink one day. She'd initially thought it was a mistake, but the way Sakura carried on confidently, she'd decided the girl had done it on purpose. Apparently, that was only the impression Sakura had wanted to give.

"It's sickening. She thinks she's so fantastic."

"Ino," Temari said, "Isn't Sakura your best friend?" Not to mention the fact that Ino quite thought she was 'so fantastic' as well. But that probably wasn't the smartest thing to say.

"She's still stupid and annoying me." Ino harrumphed.

Temari lightly stabbed the spoon with the fork. "Interesting." The fork, for all its points, was nowhere near as violent as the spoon, which put the battle on even grounds, since the spoon did not have quite such dangerous points at its disposal.

"Is that fun?"

Temari looked up to see Shikamaru watching her in dry amusement. Like one looks at a silly child. Temari pursed her lips. "Fairly." The spoon began to smash onto the fork. Temari imagined the fork was Shikamaru as she watched the spoon smack it.

Ino coughed lightly, "So…" She smirked suddenly, then, "Shikamaru is there any particular reason you called Temari, here, an 'overrated piece of shit'?"

Chouji who'd been drinking his soda, spluttered a little.

Temari's grip on the fork and spoon tightened.

Shikamaru didn't respond immediately, "Because she is."

Temari wasn't even going to bother claiming it as an accident; she jerked her foot and kicked him hard. But before she could respond verbally to his comment, he continued.

He winced briefly and glared at her. "All she does is respond with violence."

Temari stood up angrily and slammed her hands on the table, "Listen, you—"

"_You_ listen," He interrupted coolly, "you have an interesting way with words and you're very good at not only getting your point across, but getting others to believe you as well. Your fucking problem is that you're so damn hot-headed that you lose control of everything. You're a damn time bomb." He closed his lips abruptly and a vaguely surprised look wormed across his face.

Chouji was staring at him with his eyes open wide and mouth slightly agape.

Ino was counting something on her fingers. Temari almost swore she heard her say 'three'.

Temari wasn't one to let people insult her and say nothing back. She especially could not do that when it was him who was insulting her. Every word he said pissed her off – his insults moreso. "I don't know where the hell you get off telling me all this. You don't fucking _know_ me. And to pretend that—"

"I'm not pretending anything. You're overrated." He repeated. "That's why you never win."

Temari's anger tripled. "If you—"

"Look what you're doing now_. Losing your temper_."

Temari wanted to hurt him so bad.

"You're overrated because you're out of control." He paused. "It's no wonder your brother can't talk to you."

Ino's jaw dropped open. "This is bad. _Very_ bad." She edged away a little.

"_You_, you, you…" While Temari had started off furious, she didn't know what to say to him. She didn't know what to say, because he'd said the exact thing she'd been worried about for years now. Gaara was in problems and she _couldn't_ get him to talk to her. Her hands fell limply to her sides.

At that moment a phone started ringing.

Ino's fingers closed around her upper shoulder. She didn't say anything, and Temari wasn't entirely sure what she was trying to do. Maybe stop her from launching at Shikamaru?

If so, Ino needn't have worried. It was not in the forefront of her mind to do so. She dimly grew aware that a great many of the people sitting down at the restaurant were staring at them in interest.

Shikamaru fished a phone from his pocket and flicked it open, his eyes never straying off her face as he did so, "Yeah?"

Temari didn't know what to say or how to act. She didn't know if she was angry or if she was shamed. She was many things, but mostly she was numb.

"You _what_?" His eyebrows creased. "No, I – you did _what_?" His voice was strained. "I can't – fuck, should you be calling – then what about – No, I _don't_ happen to think it's unreasonable to ask you to go to your famil—" He grimaced. "Fine. _Fine_." He ran a hand through his hair, "I'll take care of it. But don't think I'm keeping this one a secret too. I'm telling her." He winced again lightly, "Don't try to barter with me. You want my help, fine, but I'm telling her." The speaker on the other line seems to mutter a couple more words. "So, we're agreed?" A pause. "Good. We'll be over in a few minutes." He sighed in exasperation. "Yes, _we_." A pause, "Yes, _now_. _Together_, okay?" He sighed again. "See you in a few. Yes." He nodded, "Yes." Another sigh. "Yeah, I _will_. Relax." Another pause by him. "Alright. Bye." Then he snapped the phone shut. He sat up quickly, "Temari, I need a word with you."

She stood awkwardly facing him, feeling disoriented and annoyed. She got the feeling she should be angrier than that, but something inside of her felt very small and shamed at his words, shutting down her normal response to be furious.

"Shikamaru, I hardly think that's what's best." Ino said slowly, eyeing her carefully. In a lower voice directed only to her, Ino added, "Temari, do you need to sit down, or get water, or something?"

Temari shrugged her off, "It's not like he hit me or anything. Why the fuck would I need to sit down?" Her voice was soft, annoyed, and harsh.

"It's not what's best," Shikamaru said slowly to Ino, his eyes following her movements as if he too suspected she needed to sit down, "But I need to talk to her."

"To apologize hopefully." Temari heard Chouji mutter.

"I don't think—" Ino began.

"It's about Gaara, Temari."

Suddenly, some of the things he'd been saying on the phone made sense to her. A disturbing uneasy feeling settled in her stomach. What if he was in trouble? Temari straightened abruptly, "Alright."

"But—" Ino began.

"I'm fine, Ino."

"You don't _look_ fine." She muttered dryly.

Shikamaru, not waiting for another word, moved around the table and gripped Temari's upper arm lightly. Quickly and effortlessly, he pulled her away from Chouji and Ino and began making his way out of the restaurant.

"What's wrong with him?" Temari asked immediately.

"Idiot got himself landed in jail again."

Temari winced, "_Again_?"

He cast her a sidelong glance, "If you count this one, it'll be three."

"_Three_!?" Temari exclaimed as he pulled her in and out of cars among the parking lot, "I'll kill that—"

He stopped suddenly and turned to face her, his eyes dark and annoyed. "It's _that_."

She blinked. "What are you talking about?"

"It's that anger that I'm talking about." He explained crossly, "Yeah, you have a reason to be pissed, but don't broadcast this violent anger at people. It _frightens_ people."

"It _what_?"

"You give off the ever-irritating perception that if others screw up they are _pathetic_. Like you don't fuck up." He snapped crossly, "Gaara won't talk to you because he doesn't want to disappoint you, and he thinks everything he can possibly do _will_ disappoint you."

"That's ridiculous." She snapped at him, "You're lying."

"Take it or call it a damn lie, Temari, but that is the truth." He replied smoothly, his face expressionless once more. He once more resumed his way maneuvering through cars, his fingers curled around her upper arm.

Temari countered furiously, "You're being _stupid_; I've never given Gaara—"

"I am not continuing this line of conversation, Temari."

"But—"

"Enough." He butt in crossly. He stopped in front of a dark-hued emerald old car. "Get in."

Temari scowled, "I'm not done with this." She thought she saw his lip twitch briefly.

"Then we'll deal with it some other time. Right now, I think you'll agree, is not the time."

Only halting the line of conversation because she felt he was right about it not being the right time, Temari wrenched the passenger door open as Shikamaru went around to the driver's side. She slid into the old car with a bit of trepidation. It went against her instincts to get in a car with a guy she seriously disliked. Shaking the thoughts out of her head, she reminded herself it was all for Gaara. Her stomach churned at the thought of him. It was a mixture of anger, frantic worry, and sadness. Temari sighed – things were never easy with her youngest brother. In fact, things were never easy at all.

It was, Temari decided, a rather messy car. There were papers strewn about on the floor: some receipts, some scribbled on bits, some letters, and even some tax stuff. There were empty coffee cups in the cup holders and a couple pens rolling around. The most interesting thing, though, was the string hanging from the rearview mirror, which, if Temari was correct, held what looked like a Suna emblem to her. It was a symbol for strength – a charm much like one she had on her keychain.

Shikamaru slid in, pushing aside a few books that had been on the driver's seat.

"So why is he in jail?" Temari asked, redirecting her attention to the matter at hand.

Shikamaru began to pull out. "If it's the same as last time, then it's partly his fault and partly Naruto's. Some idiots have been picking fights with Naruto; not that Naruto is doing anything to dissuade them – quite the contrary. And in return, Gaara, seems to not understand friendship boundaries very well. While I suppose it is nice of him to protect and care about Naruto that much, it's also stupid." He sighed. "First time, it was all Gaara. Fire. Second, Naruto and Gaara got in a fight with a couple guys. This time it seems it's a combination of the two. I'm not sure on the specifics of this one just yet." Shikamaru grimaced, "Of all the people he had to be friends with, it had to be Naruto."

Temari pressed her lips shut, "Naruto's a nice guy." She wasn't sure if she felt the same anymore now that she knew the blonde was partially responsible for sticking her brother in jail. She also wasn't sure why she felt compelled to defend the boisterous blonde boy.

"He's a very nice guy." Shikamaru agreed, "He just has no self-control. Originally, I thought they would balance each other out. Apparently not."

"That's where you're wrong." Temari said slowly. "Gaara has no self-control when it comes to other people. Insult him and he can take it, though." Temari lifted up her legs to rest on the seat. "He's a nice guy." She closed her eyes and leant back comfortably. "Does Gaara talk to you a lot?"

"I suppose you could say that."

"Is he happy?" The words clotted in her mouth.

"He's very happy." He paused. "You know, just because I said that he doesn't talk to you doesn't mean he doesn't like you. It's just difficult for him." The car slowed to a stop. "He loves you."

Temari opened her eyes. "I never said I thought otherwise." She paused. "Jackass."

She felt slightly more content. Things had been getting far too calm and peaceful between them. Now with a swear word slurred in, Temari felt better and slightly appeased. Regardless of the fact that he was doing her a favor by taking her to Gaara, she still did not like him. Not one bit.

His lip quirked up, "Bitch."

Temari opened the car door and jumbled out clumsily. Without waiting for him, she headed to the police station.


	3. Flickering Embers

**_Ch. 3: Flickering Embers_**

* * *

-------------_-----  
_

_"Sorrow comes with so many defense mechanisms. You have your shock, your denial, your getting wasted, your cracking jokes, and your religion. You also have the old standby catchall - the blind belief in fate, the whole 'things happen for a reason' drill. But my personal favorite defense has always been anger, with its trusty offshoots of self-righteous indignation, bitterness, and resentment." -Baby Proof_

_-------------------_

"Would you wait, woman?" He snapped crossly, catching up to her.

Temari pushed the doors of the building open and stormed up to the desk. "Temari Sabaku." She said motioning to herself. "I want to know about Gaara Sabaku's status."

Shikamaru slumped up to the desk, "You slammed the building doors in my face."

Temari smirked.

Rolling his eyes, the lazy man directed his attention to the person at the desk. "Naruto Uzumaki's status too."

The woman at the desk didn't even look at them. She slid a couple papers in their direction. "Fill 'em."

Temari took the sheets, Naruto's too, and began filling them out.

Shikamaru looked at her. "I can help."

"Trust me. This will go faster if I do both by myself. I'm used to filling this crap out."

"Gaara was in jail in Suna a lot?"

Temari shook her head, "My other brother. Kankurou."

Shikamaru frowned. "But he's relatively well-behaved. In fact, he's one of the best behaved students."

Temari shrugged. "Idiot learned his lesson." She signed Gaara's sheet. "Are you signing as Naruto's guardian?"

"Give me the paper. I'm signing as guardian ad litem."

She stared at him in shock, "You're a _guardian ad litem_?"

"Just Naruto's." Shikamaru muttered dismissively, taking the papers from her, "My dad set up. Since Naruto's an orphan, and getting in constant trouble, he needed someone to help him out. My dad, thanks to my mother's suggestions, got me appointed."

"You _qualify_?"

"Not that hard for me. I've actually helped out in cases before. My mother's family is big in the whole legal department." Shikamaru whisked Gaara's papers from her hand and took them over the desk.

Temari followed after him. "I'm impressed."

"You're too easily impressed then."

"That was a compliment, _jerk_."

"Don't." He replied. "I don't want any." He looked at her briefly, "I've done nothing worth any value."

The desk lady scanned the papers. "Alright. They're both free to go in your custody if you can get someone to cover the bail. Since neither are first-time offenders they got a bail of—"

"Whatever the amount is, bill it," Shikamaru fished out two cards from his pocket, "here." He tapped on one of the cards. "They'll cover." Motioning to the other card, he said, "This is the charge card."

"I need to call to vouch—"

"No need. My name is on the card as well. I hold enough stake in the affairs to make decisions like this. Just charge the account with the card."

She looked over the first card. "_You're_ Shikamaru Nara?" She sounded incredulous. "I thought you were older."

"Well, I'm not." He replied coolly. "Now, can you let them out?"

Temari scowled, "You're not paying for Gaa—"

Shikamaru glared at her, "It's not pity shit, Temari. I like Gaara. Besides, it's bail. They don't keep the money."

"They do if he skips." The lady answered.

"Gaara isn't skipping." Temari snapped.

"Then there isn't a problem." Shikamaru replied. "Now, are you going to let them out now?" His tone had risen to the professional and slightly intimidating voice Temari recognized from the debate tournaments.

The lady stood. "Yes, I'll…I'll get them now."

Temari stared at him awkwardly, "How rich are you?"

He blinked. "Does it matter?"

"No." She paused. "But I feel awkward."

"So if I told you, it would only make you feel more awkward."

"Probably."

"Then why did you ask?"

"You irritate the hell out of me, you realize." Temari snapped.

The door clicked open.

"Not one swear word, Temari." Shikamaru muttered under his breath. "And remember to control the anger."

"Shut the fuck up, choir boy." Temari shot at him, also under her breath.

Gaara and Naruto followed after the lady.

Gaara flushed at the sight of her – she also heard a few random curse words. Naruto laughed at him – merrily, Temari noted.

"Look, Shikamaru," Naruto began, a wide grin on his face, "It really wasn't my fault—"

"It's never your fault is it, Naruto?"

"Dude, it really wasn't this time. The fucker pulled a gun."

"A _what_?" Temari exclaimed.

"A gun." Naruto repeated. "Man, that was wild."

"_You were_—" Temari shut up at a glare from Shikamaru.

"Explain." Shikamaru said coolly as he waved them in the direction of the door.

"You see," Naruto began, "we were minding our own business,"

Shikamaru shot him a skeptical look.

"Alright, we were mostly minding our own business." Naruto corrected. "Then that one fucker – you know, the one in Akatsuki?"

Shikamaru yawned. "Which one?"

"The one you hate. The one that wants to fuck Te—" Naruto stopped midsentence as Gaara punched him.

The redhead shoved his hands his pockets. "Shut up."

Shikamaru fished the keys to the car out of his pocket. "Do you want to finish explaining, Gaara?"

"No." Was the redhead's answer.

Temari bit her lower lip – she was just _dying_ to yell at them both.

"Gaara—"

"You're not my therapist!" He snapped. "Stop acting like it. Your dad is. Not you."

Shikamaru dropped the keys on the hood of his car and leant against it. "I realize that. I'm just trying to get you to talk about what happened. Remember? That's not a purely therapeutic tool. It's what friends do."

Gaara pursed his lips. "Fine. The guy said some things, I told him to shut up, he said more things, Naruto tried to punch him and failed. The guy laughed. I tried to blow his car – partially succeeded, then he pulled a gun on us. It wasn't fired. A fight ensued. End of story."

Shikamaru nodded and pushed off the car. "Alright. Let's go."

Temari couldn't hold it in anymore. "That's _it_?" She exclaimed. "That's all you're going to _say_?"

Shikamaru scowled, "Temari, don't."

"I don't care what this random guy could have possibly said. You don't start a damn fight with a guy with a gun. You don't try to blow up a car, you don't fight with random guys, and you _don't_ do stupid-ass crap that lands you in jail." She waved her hands about angrily. "What were you _thinking_, Gaara? We're trying to make things better here and if you go about getting into fights you are not—"

"Get the hell off my back." Gaara muttered quietly.

"I will not—" Temari began furiously.

"Temari, _shut_ up." Shikamaru snapped crossly. Shikamaru tossed the keys to Naruto. "Both of you, in the car. I need to have a word with this blonde." Temari, not willing to be overruled quite so easily opened her mouth to continue berating, but Shikamaru clamped his hand over her mouth. "I _mean_ it, woman."

As soon as the door slammed shut and both of the boys were inside the car, Shikamaru removed his hand. "What is _wrong_ with you? If you're trying to get him to understand you're going about it entirely the wrong way. Do you have to act like some paranoid, angry _mother_? He doesn't want you as a mother, for chrissake. He wants you as the sister. I mean, fuck, I'm sure this is all some damn compensation you had to make early on due to your situation, but take it down a damn notch. You'll never get anywhere if all you do is yell. Try to understand him."

"How the hell am I supposed to understand him? He's starting fights and acting like a complete—"

"Then show him it's stupid to engage in fights. Teach him to walk away from people calling his family members degrading names. Teach him to be mature. All this fucking yelling and insulting is not the way to confront the problem. He sees you getting angry – he sees you yelling – he doesn't see you tackle the problem calmly and coolly. _Show_ him a good role model instead of trying to be this over-powering parental role model you don't know how to be."

"What do you mean _family_ member?"

Shikamaru colored slightly, "Considering I'm almost entirely sure of which guy they were talking about, I'm also pretty sure that I can garner the exact subject of the conversation that went on."

"Which was what?" She pressed.

Shikamaru looked at her coolly. "Take it up with Gaara."

"You can't—"

"He's your younger brother. Talk to him. He may not want to initially, but try. And don't try in that pathetically irritating way when you yell and scream and insult. Try to relate to him, try to make him see it was wrong, and try to let him know that even if he screwed up, it doesn't matter because _people screw up constantly_."

"I am not condoning—"

"I am not asking you to." He interrupted, "Just stop this irritating narcissistic control-freak spiel. Trust me. You'll feel things work better for you two if you do." He paused, "Why do you think Gaara talks to Kankurou?"

Temari looked away, annoyed and ashamed.

"It's because he doesn't do this yelling demoralizing crap. Keep control, not everything in life pans out perfectly." He stepped away from her. "Got it?"

Temari spared him a glare before yanking open the front passenger door open. She noticed immediately that the voices in the car stopped. Looking at the backseat she noted her brother giving Naruto a light glare as if demanding his silence. Temari, quite mollified by Shikamaru's statements said nothing, choosing to simply sink in her seat. She crossed her arms and stared outside the window.

Shikamaru opened his door soon after and proceeded to start up the car.

The ride home was predominantly silent, broken occasionally by Naruto, who upon seeing he would obtain no response, promptly shut up. As soon as Shikamaru pulled up to their house (Temari didn't even bother to ask how he knew where she and Gaara lived, she preferred to assume), Gaara sped out of the car and into the house, slamming the door behind him as he went.

Temari slammed her head back against the head rest and sighed. "Fuck." She grimaced. "Don't say anything, choir boy."

"Choir boy?" Naruto piped up from the backseat. "Actually, I can dig that comment. Makes sense."

"It makes _sense_?" Shikamaru turned in his seat to look at Naruto in confusion. "_How_ does it make sense?"

"Shikamaru, you're a bit of goody-two-shoes fucktard."

"That doesn't explain how _choir_ makes any—"

"Goody-two-shoes fucktard." Naruto repeated, with a smirk.

Shikamaru grimaced. "I can't even sing." He complained to himself.

Temari snorted. "Naruto, I may be pissed off at you, but I can't help liking you." Temari pushed the door open. "Next time, though, STOP Gaara." She paused, "Or I'll send a fucking virus to your computer."

Naruto twitched lightly, "You don't know how to do that."

Temari smirked and pushed open the door. "You wanna bet?" Okay, so me she couldn't. But she could get Hinata to do it.

Probably.

She slid out the car and shut the door behind her. She ignored Shikamaru completely and made her way into their home. She successfully managed to make it inside the house without looking back. As soon as she was inside, though, she felt something snap.

Temari slid down to the floor, her back resting against the door. She leant her head back and closed her eyes. "Why the fuck am I always screwing up?" It surprised her to feel the tears burning behind her eyelids.

Shikamaru's words danced inside her head. A part of her knew he was right, and that very same part of her couldn't help but feel ashamed and miserable. But no matter how that made her feel, she couldn't remove the anger, and she still felt slightly justified.

She knew from the very beginning that she would suck at playing mother to her two brothers. Kankurou had told her so on more than one occasion. But it was quite another to simply _know_ it, than to be told it. Not to mention have it explained so perfectly clearly.

Temari was almost thankful Kankurou was away in Suna for a week due to some artsy competition. If her brother had caught her falling at the seams she was sure that more yells would be flying around the house – coming from her, Kankurou, and possibly Gaara – and all directed at different subjects. The first day she tried to play mother, Kankurou had broken his arm. She would have quit right then and there if she could have – but she couldn't – they needed someone to take care of them even if it was _her_. So she kept trying and learning so that she could fit the role well. Years later, she no longer physically hurt any of her brothers – she settled for physically destroying pots and pans – but she was still an emotionally stunted person. How was she supposed to make things work?

Temari wanted to cry.

She didn't cry much, but some nights she let herself cry in her bed in the dead of night. It never solved anything, but it felt made her feel better afterward all the same. It was just so damn hard to move to an entirely different place full of rich, privileged, and happy kids who had not one real care in the world. It was hard to be a teenager in high school and a mother all the same. It was not like the uncle that was _officially_ responsible for them ever did anything. They hadn't seen him in three years. All the fucker did was send money on occasion.

She slammed her head backwards, hitting the oak door with a loud thud. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she noted duly that the phone was ringing.

A few tears squeezed out of her eyes, and as soon as that happened, many more followed them out. She could not stop them anymore.

Temari was sobbing on the floor.

"Phone for…" Gaara froze right in front of her.

If Temari had not been feeling so overwhelmed, she probably would have wiped her eyes and pretended she hadn't been crying at all; as it was, the best she could do was burrow her head in her arms and refuse to look up at her youngest brother.

"Call later." Gaara demanded of the person on the phone.

Temari tried hard to stop the tears, to stop her sadness, but all she could do was gasp and hiccup and sob even harder.

She felt her younger brother move closer to her and then sit down with her. "Te…Temari…Don't…I…I'm sorry…Don't…I'll behave, I promise."

Temari's heart twanged horribly and before she could think through her actions she threw her arms around her youngest brother. "Don't," She sobbed, "Don't ap-apologize. I'm sorry. I'm _so_ sorry." She squeezed him tightly. "I'm sorry I can't…I try, but I…I'm sorry I can't be the person I should…Oh, Gaara, please forgive me."

Much to her surprise she felt her youngest brother's arms wrap around her waist and felt him lean into her. "You don't have to try so hard." His voice was soft. "Please don't cry anymore. You don't need to be sorry. I'm just a bad—"

"You are not, Gaara." Temari snapped sternly through her tears, "Don't ever say that. Don't ever let _me_ say that. You're a _wonderful_ kid." She hiccupped a bit. "I want to try to be family, Gaara. I want to understand you. I don't just want to keep as we have. Me yelling and you hiding." Temari pulled away a bit, "We can do that can't we? We can talk to each other? Be a family?" She wiped at the pooling water in her eyes.

Gaara wavered a bit. "I don't…"

"I'm not saying I'll be perfect, but I want to try – and if I step out of line or start…start yelling again, then…then…_I don't know_, but please let me try."

"You're my sister, Temari. You are my family – I just don't want to trouble you."

"That's what family _does_. That's all they do – trouble each other and get angry at each other."

He cracked a light smile. "Doesn't sound very pleasant."

"I'm just always afraid, that if you behave badly enough, someone will decide you can't stay with Kankurou and me." She squeezed his hand. "I don't want that."

"I don't want that either." He said slowly.

Temari looked at his hand: smooth, pale, and soft.

"I…His name is Hidan."

Temari looked up at him briefly. She knew that name very well – he was a foul mouthed religious (supposedly at any rate) asshole who was part of some stupid group called the Akatsuki. They weren't a gang, more like a community club, who as far as Temari was aware, did absolutely nothing for the community. They were weird and gave her a funny vibe. Hidan, which she'd met on several occasions due to debate (for some reason all the Akatsuki members were debaters), was a disturbing and irritating individual. Normally she was quite good at ignoring the pale-haired freak, but she'd found not that many people could brush him aside as easily as she did.

Odd, considering how much time the guy spent bothering _her_.

"The guy…" Gaara said slowly, not looking her in the eyes, "Who pulled the gun on us. He called you…You…a slut and other…other things like that. And said…said bad things. I…didn't want to, but he said – and I…I got angry. I…Naruto…The car was right there and I couldn't let him – I couldn't let him get away with what he said about you – he sounded so smug about it too. I didn't…I wasn't _thinking_."

Temari's hands shook a little. "You…you got in a fight because…because Hidan said derogatory comments about _me_?"

Gaara nodded minutely. "I'm sorry."

Temari closed her eyes. She did not condone it – not in any way, but now that she had facts in front of her, she could completely understand it. If any idiot made disgusting or disparaging comments that she knew Hidan was famous for she would have proceeded to kick the guy's ass so hard he would be in the hospital. Gaara fought with fire. He did what she would have, but with fire. She licked her lips. "Next time, let it slide. The guy's an ass; he does stuff like that constantly." A dangerous ass, she realized.

Gaara frowned. "To you?"

"To everyone." She paused. "But, yeah, I seem to be one of his favorites."

Gaara looked up at her hesitantly. "You're not yelling."

Temari hugged him briefly; upon pulling away she wiped aside the last tears. "Despite my inclinations to tell you you're a fucking idiot; I kind of get it. In fact, if I were you, I might have done the same thing." She paused. "But I wouldn't have gotten caught." She grimaced. "Not that I'm telling you it's okay so long as you don't caught. It's not okay even if you don't get caught, it just—"

He cut her off smoothly. "It's okay. I get it."

Temari almost didn't want to ask, "So, the first two times?"

Gaara grimaced. "Can I get something to drink before I continue?"

An hour or two later, Temari was sitting at the kitchen table playing with an empty mug. Gaara was sitting across from her munching on some cookies with what was his second cup of hot chocolate. She hadn't yelled. She didn't agree with what he'd done, but she hadn't yelled, and they'd talked things through like normal people. It was a strange conversation, albeit a nice one.

"Why Shikamaru Nara of all people?" Temari asked, the words that had been plaguing her since the afternoon slipping out of her mouth.

Gaara swallowed down the cookie he was chewing on. "What do you mean?"

"Why do you talk to _him_? Why do you ask _him_ to bail you out?" She paused. "Is it because he's Naruto's guardian ad litem? Was it just convenient?"

"Why wouldn't I ask him?" Gaara frowned.

"I don't know; explain it to me."

Gaara shrugged. "It's just…you know, he's the same age, but he's got this weird parental crap feel about him." He wrinkled his nose just slightly. "It's strange, really. Sometimes he can be a real normal kid. And it's like being with a really good friend – albeit a really smart and lethargic one. But he can snap that off like a jacket to reveal this grown-up mature feel that isn't a kid and he's sort of…paternal." Gaara pushed his mug aside. "Naruto can explain it better."

"He's paternal?" Temari was having trouble wrapping her mind around the idea that Gaara thought of Shikamaru Nara as a father. The kid was obnoxious. She bit her lip remembering everything that had happened that night.

But…he wasn't.

"He's still a stupid…eh…what's the saying?" Gaara frowned, "In…Insecure adolescent?"

Sometimes it was interesting to see the words Gaara picked up from the therapist.

"Explain that." Temari muttered.

"He can't bring himself tell y—" Gaara frowned, "Eh…I think that's a personal matter. I think. Shikaku tells me I shouldn't tell other people's secrets because it's something they tell me in confidence."

Temari nodded. "That's fine."

"He's not bad, you know. He wanted to tell you the very first time I landed in jail – and that wasn't out of any other desire, just because he thought it was right."

"I don't like him."

Gaara nodded. "I hear that."

Temari sighed. "Alright, off to bed, redhead. You and I got school tomorrow."

Gaara stood up. "He likes you."

Temari snorted a little. "Yeah, sure."

"He does. He respects you a lot. Tells me so himself."

For a brief moment, Temari imagined her youngest brother, far younger than he actually was. Even more interesting, she imagined them as completely normal – something they had never been because of familial and psychological issues. "I'll keep that in mind." She waved him away. "Now, go to bed while I wash up the mugs."

Temari washed the dishes as quick as she could and proceeded to her room so she could relax after the eventful day.

**

* * *

A/N:** I don't much like this chapter, but it's what came out. I had it written awhile ago, and sorry for not posting, but I've been busy with homework, so I didn't have time to edit and post this chapter. The following chapter should come out soon, though. :)


	4. Air and Matter

**Ch. 4:** Air and Matter

* * *

"You're gonna be late." Temari muttered through a mouthful of toast.

"Shut up."

She watched in mild amusement as her youngest brother darted around the house, half dressed, trying to get ready for school. This occasion happened only about once a month. There were times when Gaara tended to oversleep – it was rare because Gaara had for the longest time had difficulty sleeping. It was only thanks to his medicine that he could effectively rest and even then, he was not the type to sleep more than his requisite eight hours. Mostly, he slept for six. That was why it was always infinitely amusing to see her younger brother roll out of bed with a half hour before he had to leave for school.

A half hour was more than enough for Temari, who'd learned, due to her own poor habits of oversleeping, to get dressed, cleaned, and fed in under fifteen minutes.

A half hour was more than enough for Kankurou who never had any difficulty zooming into his clothes, eating, and arranging his things simultaneously, allotting him with about twelve minutes to spare _on a bad day_.

A half hour was nowhere close to enough for Gaara, who was not used to rushing through _any_ of his morning rituals.

Temari slid a pop tart in the toaster for her younger brother, as she noted him trying to run around the house searching for a book he needed all while trying to put on his pants. Such a thing was something Kankurou could pull off easily with grace.

Gaara fell.

But not one Gaara could.

He was about as coordinated as she was – and that was bad.

"Ten minutes." Temari called merrily.

"Shut up, shut up, shut up." Gaara chanted.

Temari was fortunate enough to be able to walk to her school – the house they'd rented was surprisingly close to the girl's catholic school. It also happened to be rather far from the boy's catholic school. Kankurou usually drove Gaara – but since he was currently out, Gaara had been taking the bus with Naruto.

Temari then made her way to open the door, sure that Naruto was due to 'pick up' Gaara any minute. Sure enough, the second she opened the door, she spotted the blonde boy coming to the door. "He overslept." She said to him as he walked up.

Naruto grinned. "Funny."

Temari couldn't suppress her own grin. "I know."

Gaara appeared at the door, looking quite irked. "Okay. I'm ready."

Naruto laughed.

Temari snickered. "Your shirt is on backwards."

Gaara scowled. "Dammit." He took the pop-tart she was holding out to him. "I'll fix it later." He grumbled. "Let's go."

"Later, Temari." Naruto snickered, following after the red-head.

Sometime later, Temari was nearing her own school, quite on time, when her enigmatic brunette friend ran up to her.

"So…Any particular reason you haven't been answering your cell?"

Temari frowned. "Why do you say I'm not answering my cell?" As she did that, Temari opened her bag and rummaged around it for her phone.

"Ino was ringing up my line all night." Tenten complained. "She was worried you…how had she put it…?" Tenten frowned, "Worried you…'Had slit Shikamaru's throat and eaten him for dinner.' Yeah, I think that was it." Tenten grimaced as she said that. "You know that's a pretty disturbing image."

Temari's fingers finally closed around her phone. Yanking it out, she flicked it open.

Twenty-two missed calls.

Temari grimaced. "I think I had it on silent." She looked at the settings. "Yeah. Silent." Temari slid the phone back in her bag. "I guess she was the one who called my house yesterday."

Tenten pulled away Temari's bag from her without bothering to ask permission and seemed to be scouring through it for something. "You think so?" The brunette asked honestly. There was a pause, after which Tenten added, "I didn't know Ino had your house phone." Tenten extracted a small tin, upon opening it she made a face and shoved it back in her bag. "_I_ don't even have your house phone and I consider us the best of friends."

Temari looked curiously at her friend. "What are you looking for?" She thought she should be annoyed that the girl was poring through _her_ own bag without asking permission, but she wasn't – not in the least. She was merely curious.

"Gum."

Temari rolled her eyes. She should've guessed that was it. "I don't have any."

"Jerk." Tenten muttered.

"Yes, it's quite _my_ fault I don't' carry around gum for you."

"You gotta know to carry gum for me. Everybody else does."

"I think I'll just let you buy your _own_ gum." Temari clarified.

Tenten huffed, "I don't know why I let you be my best friend."

"I don't know why I let you be mine."

Tenten went back to arranging the items she's haphazardly thrown about in Temari's bag. "So, where'd Ino get your house phone?"

"I'm not…I haven't given it to anybody, actually." Temari frowned. "Maybe she _wasn't_ the one who called."

"You know, you have phones to _answer_ them." Tenten zipped Temari's bag shut and handed it back.

"Did Ino tell you _exactly_ why she was worried?" Temari asked discreetly.

Tenten snickered. "Oh, _yeah_. EVERYBODY called to tell me." She began ticking names off on her hand. "Ino, Kiba, Sakura, Neji, Lee, Gai, even Hinata called me. _Hinata_. That was a very humorous evening." Tenten looked at her coolly, "So…you haven't quite been storming about on how he's such an awful jackass, or how Gaara needs to grow up, or any of your other usual complaints that might arise in this given situation. Am I to understand you _did_ slit his throat and have him for dinner?"

"No. Not even close." Temari blanched. He had done a better job of killing then she had.

"And Gaara is…?"

"Fine."

Tenten nodded. "I thought so."

"Ino is going to attack me the minute she sees me, isn't she?"

"Oh, yeah." Tenten conceded. "But, you're lucky. She probably attacked Shikamaru first."

"Lucky isn't the word I would use." Temari grumbled.

"Temari Sabaku!" Ino's furious voice cut the air.

Temari winced. "Hi, Ino."

"Don't you take that tone with me, Suna! I was damn worried about you! I called, and I called, and I _called_. Don't you even have the decency to—?"

"Why didn't you just call Nara?" Temari tried weakly.

Ino literally growled, "He was ignoring my calls! The nerve! You two are exactly the same. No thought about how other people might be—"

"I told you I was fine!"

"You were yelling at him in the restaurant. You started a public spectacle. He insulted you! How was I supposed to believe it was fine? How!"

"Ino, please—"

"I will not—"

"Ino, got gum?" Tenten interrupted.

The thin blonde woman scowled irritably. She shoved her hands in her jean pocket pulling out a packet of juicy fruit gum. "Here," She shoved the pack in her hands, "Take the whole damn thing." Ino rounded on Temari again. "Not only that, but you leave with vague comments uttered about your younger brother and I get no reply whatsoever as to whether or not you are okay! DO YOU EVEN THINK?"

Tenten unwrapped a stick and slid the rest of the packet in her pocket. "Okay," She cut in loudly, "I think what we have here is an angry confrontation. Now, before we continue yelling—"

"Funny how she turns into a mediator the minute she's got gum." Temari muttered under her breath.

Tenten clipped her upside the head. "We will address things." She faced Temari, "Admit you did wrong and apologize to Ino. Because really you did wrong for a number of things, but the one we speak of currently is not calling to inform her you were fine."

Temari pursed her lips. "She's not my mother."

"I have every—!" Ino began.

"Temari." Tenten interrupted sternly, "I don't care if she's not your mother. She's your friend and a nosy one at that, who was worried, and you _know_ would be worried. Apologize."

Temari sighed. "I'm sorry."

"Ino, your turn."

She harrumphed. "I forgive you."

"Good." Tenten popped her bubblegum. "Are we all semi-happy individuals now?"

Temari grumbled.

Ino scowled.

"Good." Tenten smiled. "Anything else we need to talk about?"

The two girls pouted, neither quite wanting to be the ones to break the gloomy mood.

Tenten shrugged. "Good. In that case, I'm thinking about getting a job at the Emporium."

The Emporium was the activity center for youth. Generally the Emporium housed various physical activities for children to partake taught by teachers of all ages. Temari had been there on the odd occasion, dragged along by Tenten. It was an interesting place, with a few amusing classes. Some including archery and Sattriya, a specific Indian dance."

"They need a willing teacher for gymnastics for kids four to five."

"It's not just because Neji works there?" Ino asked, a fake sweetness lacing her words.

Tenten's lips pursed. "I _like_ the Emporium, Ino."

"And you _like_ Neji."

Tenten popped her gum. "I'm not talking about this."

Neji Hyuuga was, in Temari's eyes, a strange individual. He was serious, stoic, and perpetually dour. Despite all that, the long-haired Hyuuga was a nice enough guy. He genuinely cared about Tenten, and when the two were together he was strangely affectionate. It was strange, like a switch had been thrown. Or maybe he was only himself around certain people. Either way, he was nice and Tenten liked him. So, that was probably more than enough.

Ino's dour mood instantly brightened, "You and Neji diddle yet?"

Tenten scowled, "I do not _diddle_ anybody." She snapped a bubble again. "Nor will I ever do so before—"

"Marriage?" Ino said. "How Christian of you."

Tenten rolled her eyes, "Look, just because you seem to hate the whole no-sex-before-marriage ideal, doesn't mean it's absurd. I happen to like the idea of abstinence."

"Have _you_ ever 'diddled' anybody, Ino?" Temari asked, despite her inclinations.

Ino uttered a non-committal noise.

The brunette's eyes sparkled. "Seriously?"

Ino pursed her lips. "Fuck you."

Temari looked between the two girls – she had obviously missed something. "What does that mean?"

Tenten smirked. "It means our vivacious and blatantly perverted Ino Yamanaka is still a virgin."

"I am not perverted." Ino countered, a light blush crawling on her cheeks.

"Really, not having had sex is not embarrassing." Temari muttered in light confusion. "It's just…It just is."

"It's irritating. Everyone I know has had sex."

"I haven't." Tenten and Temari uttered simultaneously.

Tenten frowned. "Sakura and Hinata have had sex?"

"Yes!" Ino exclaimed, "Do you see how embarrassing that is now!?"

"Hold it; _Hinata_ has had sex?" Temari reiterated, absolutely flabbergasted. "With who?"

Ino rubbed her temple. "Sasuke."

"_Sasuke_?" Temari exclaimed.

Tenten blinked. "That's news to me." She frowned. "I didn't even know they—"

"They didn't." Ino interrupted. "Both of them were drunk and things occurred."

Well, that was very, _very_ unusual.

Temari shrugged. "I still don't think being a virgin is shameful."

"It's _embarrassing_." Ino complained.

Temari rolled her eyes.

The bell signaling first period rang. The blonde frowned and waved them goodbye, "I got head to the portables." She said with a sigh. "I'll be late if I don't head off now."

xXxXx

Temari was late to debate that day.

And Kurenai happened to be early.

She entered the room in resignation, which was filled with lots of loud chatter, and set her bag down in her usual spot. "What'd I miss?" She asked, not really addressing anyone in particular.

Sakura rolled over in her chair. "Dance."

Temari frowned. "What does a dance have to do with debate?"

"Absolutely nothing, but that's what you missed." Sakura answered sagely. "Everyone's talking about potential dates and such."

"So, Temari," Ino said loudly, "Who are you going with?"

Temari pressed her lips together tightly. "No one."

"Come now," Ino said airly, "We've established Tenten is going with Neji. Hinata with Narut—"

"Do not b-bring me into this, Ino." Hinata muttered. The pale girl was currently occupied, tinkering with some wires in the computer. Somebody must have busted another computer again. "I am n-not—"

"You wanna go with Naruto, face it, Hina."

"That doesn't mean he's going to ask m-m-me." She muttered, red-faced. "Why would he?"

"So ask him." Temari interjected.

Hinata turned redder at the thought. "I don't…I mean…Girls don't do that."

"I'm sure Pink and Ino are asking Sasuke." Tenten added.

"And he will, of course," Ino affirmed confidently, "Agree to go with me."

"As if!" Sakura retorted haughtily. "He's going with me."

"Dream on, forehead girl." Ino shot back.

Tenten pounded her fist on the table to call order. "Therefore, we all think you should ask Naruto, Hinata."

"I don't think so." She said quietly.

Kurenai, who'd been hovering to the side listening to the conversation with a light smile, interrupted. "You know, dear, there are a far many silly boys out there. They're aren't always going to see what's right in front of them – so you have to make them see it. Ask him. The worst that can happen is he'll say 'no'."

"Which," Ino continued confidently, "I'm _sure_ he won't."

Temari yawned, grateful they'd forgotten all about her.

Hinata, refused to face them, instead continued messing with the wires. "I don't know…"

Tenten smirked widely, "Oh come on, if Ino _the virgin_ can ask a boy, I'm sure you can."

Ino turned a bright red. "Don't point fingers, cold fish!"

Tenten leaned closer to Ino, "I said I don't do sex before marriage – I'm perfectly willing to do many other things with Neji."

Sakura's eyebrow's shot up. "You're a _virgin_, Ino?"

"Suna's a virgin too!" Ino interjected hastily.

Temari did not expect the reaction that followed. Everyone in the room, even the ones who were immersed in their own, separate conversations, reacted loudly.

Fifteen choruses of "_What_?!" filled the room, including Kurenai's.

Temari, who'd been balancing on one leg of her chair at the time, had toppled at the strong reaction. As she fell down, she hit her head against the opposite table going down and wound up with her legs tangled in the legs of the chair.

The only ones not surprised where Tenten and Ino.

Temari picked herself up. "Is that really that shocking?"

Sakura was looking at her as if she were an alien creature. "Are you a religious nut?"

"We're in a religious school." Temari stressed.

"Yes, but only about 5% of the people inside the school really stress the importance of religious rules." A girl, who Temari had never much bothered to learn the name of, piped up.

"I didn't see you have this reaction when Tenten said Ino was a virgin. Or you know, knowing Tenten is a virgin."

"We all already know Tenten's dig with abstinence." Sakura explained away airily, "And we know Ino's been trying to get laid forever – we all had just assumed she'd finished the deed."

"They didn't dump me!" Ino snapped. "I turned them down. They weren't worth—"

"Like the gay guy?" Sakura smirked.

"I will hit you, forehead girl!" Ino countered angrily.

"You do like m-men, Temari?" Hinata asked timidly, cheeks tingeing as she did.

Temari grimaced. "I'm not a lesbian."

"It would explain a lot of things if you were." Ino mused. "Are you quite sure?"

"I'm very sure."

"So you like men?" Sakura pressed.

"I'm very much straight." Temari affirmed.

"Then why," Ino asked twisting a pen in her blonde hair as she did, "Do you not want to have a date for the dance?"

'Men are stupid', did not seem like it would provide much fruit with her current audience. Even Kurenai seemed mildly interested. Temari had never figured that in entering in all-girls catholic school she would be surrounded by sex-crazed females. It was unbelievable how in such a place, which should logically be filled with moral people, she was instead surrounded by a lot opposite of everything she'd come to believe parochial schools stood for. "I don't like dancing."

Tenten popped a bubble of gum.

Ino uttered a skeptical noise.

Kurenai inclined her head.

Hinata blinked.

Sakura laughed. "She's gay."

Temari groaned. "I am not gay." There wasn't anything wrong with that in her mind, but if these girls got the impression she was a lesbian, they would be setting her up on dates with women for years. They were all pushy overbearing and irritating. One wrong perception and not only did the entire world know what they thought, but she would be pushed into situations with that perception for the rest of her life.

It's how she ended up in debate.

The girls decided she had the voice of a debater. No matter what she said contrary they kept pushing her into debate. Temari had never even liked debate. She still didn't like debate. Now it was years later, and she was still stuck in debate.

Since freshman year.

The girls at the school were overbearing and irritating. It's as if those types of girls just chose to flock to the given parochial institute. "What will it take to convince you otherwise?" She grimaced – she knew she would not like the answer.

"A date." Ino clarified coolly. "To the dance. And it best seem like you're interested in him."

"Or you could save yourself all the trouble and just admit it." Sakura pressed with a snide grin.

"Shut it, Pink. I'll take a damn date."

Ino's ringtone chose to fill the room at that moment.

Kurenai frowned, "Ino, your phone is not supposed to be on."

She smiled brightly as she flicked it open. "Come now, it's not as if we are actually doing something." Her lips moved as she read the letters on her phone. "It's just a text anyway." She mumbled half-heartedly. The blonde flicked the phone closed easily. "Suna, your brother says to meet them at Java Cup."

Temari sighed, "Them?"

"Your other brother. The arty one." Ino answered simply. "I guess he comes back today or something."

She did remember Kankurou saying he got back today. "When do they want to meet?"

Ino shrugged. "Doesn't say. Sometime after school, I'd figure."

"That's great help, Ino." Temari muttered sarcastically. "Why didn't he just text me? I have a phone."

"Maybe," Ino replied, "Because you don't seem to _answer_ your phone."

"Alright," Kurenai interrupted, "I think we've had enough free time for today. Let's actually do some work around here. Hinata seems to be the only doing anything of any value and she's not even _in_ this class."

There were a few groans, but everyone complied. Kurenai was a teacher they all actually liked, so following directions wasn't too annoying for even the most troublesome girl in the room.

The class, while not duly entertaining, was busy enough for Temari to pass by quite quickly. The bell, signaling the end of school, rang way before Temari expected it. It seemed, though, that most of the chattering girls had been expecting it, as they sped out of the room so fast it was hard to tell that they'd been there to begin with. The only ones slow to leave the room were Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Tenten, and herself.

Hinata placed the frame back on the computer. "I didn't quite fix it yet, Miss Kurenai. The computer sh-should function now, but it won't work nearly as well as the other computers. I'll stop by again t-tomorrow to wrap it up."

"Hey, Hina," Tenten muttered as she shoved her papers in her bag, "Wanna grab something to eat?"

Sakura made an indignant sound.

"_All_ of you are invited." Tenten added in exasperation.

Ino clicked her tongue. "Somewhere with pasta."

"I feel like shrimp." Sakura added.

"Hina? Any preference."

The pale girl shrugged. "Not really."

Temari stood up, "I'll see you chits later. I'm gonna go hang out at Java Cup to wait for my brothers." Temari slung the bag over her shoulder.

"Do you need a ride?" asked Tenten.

She mulled it over. "Nah…It's only about fifteen minutes walking."

Ino snorted. "Maybe how _you_ walk." Ino slung her bag over her shoulder. "Would take _me_ over thirty minutes."

Temari ignored the comment and just left the classroom.

She was, Temari surmised, glad her elder brother was back. While generally speaking things were more peaceful at home with him gone, things just weren't the same. In this case, same was good. She was proud of him, though. Kankurou had come a long way from the boy he used to be.

She adjusted her bag's strap absent-mindedly as she continued walking.

Back in Suna Kankurou had been trouble of the worst kind – not that she hadn't been. They hadn't been much of a family before. They each generally ignored each other, and in turn, they became screwed up little visages. Their father was always too busy with his own shady dealings to care one whit about them, and the uncle who was supposed to be caring for them, had never done anything but engender animosity between the three of them. In such a hateful environment, Gaara's obsession with fire only grew to climactic proportions. Temari could recall five times her youngest brother had attempted to burn her and Kankurou along with the house, while they slept. Because of all that, Temari had grown up fearing him and wanting him away from her. It wasn't a hard addition to her likes and dislikes, as a younger child she'd hated both her brothers and her father. She would spend her time smoking or shoplifting. While Kankurou generally did as she did, he also spent a lot of time spraying graffiti and obscenities wherever he could. Plus, when Kankurou committed theft, he did it in style. Once he stole a car.

It was then that things turned around for them. Something about Kankurou in danger of going to jail really scared her. Something inside of her snapped and she began taking charge of the family. It had not been fun, and it most definitely wasn't easy, but when she looked at her brothers now she knew it was worth it. Kankurou was a productive, albeit un-conforming, member of society who'd luckily managed to avoid the slammer. Gaara was beginning to get his problems under control, and she could see the sweet confused boy that was her younger brother.

Things were better.

She smiled lightly.

"Temari Sabaku!"

Before Temari could even turn to see who was addressing her, that someone slammed into her, arms encircling her in an unbearably tight hug. Temari spluttered a little. "Please, let go."

The hands retreated and instantly Temari stepped back a foot or two. Lee looked at her.

She should have known it was Lee. Nobody hugged her – nobody dared do such a thing except for the unusual loud boy. He was dressed in green track pants and a green t-shirt. Temari wondered absently if he'd been running. He was wearing the proper attire.

A horn honked loudly.

Temari looked around Lee to a sleek silver car parked on the curb. Sitting in the driver's seat was the cold Neji Hyuuga. Temari made a face at him.

She noted the pale male Hyuuga roll his eyes at her.

Temari chuckled lightly. "I take it he's waiting for you?"

"Yes. I asked him to pull over so I could ask you a question."

Temari shrugged. "Shoot."

He frowned. "I don't want to shoot."

Temari stifled a laugh. "I meant it as 'go ahead, ask your question.' It's a saying."

The dark haired boy looked at her as if she were an alien. Temari, quite used to such looks, merely laughed. "Well," Lee said, obviously getting over his confusion, "Do you know if Sakura has a date to the dance?"

Temari wanted to hug him. "Not yet, but she's pretty set on Sasuke. Not that I think that will pan out for her, mind you. Just so that you are aware."

Lee nodded.

Temari wondered why he didn't just ask Tenten.

"She gets mad." Lee answered as if she had asked the question.

Temari blinked. "How did you..?"

"She does not think I should continue asking Sakura out on dates, so when I mention things like that she gets angry at me."

Temari understood why Tenten would get so annoyed. While Sakura was the brunette's friend, she probably didn't want her closer friend wasting time on a girl who really didn't like him much at all. "I get Bubblegum, I do, but what she doesn't know is that people's minds can change. Sakura has just never really given you a chance – so you can try, but at the same time, keep in mind Sakura is in a bit of a shallow mindset, so it will be harder to get through to her."

Lee launched at her again, arms squeezing the air from her body.

"Please stop hugging me." Temari managed to spit out.

Lee let go, "Sorry. I forget you do not like that." Lee's hand closed around her upper arm. "Come, Neji will give you a ride."

Temari tried to get out of his grasp. While he wasn't hurting her, his grip was very strong. "It's fine, Lee. Really."

"Neji will not mind."

"I'm sure he will."

"He will not." Lee replied confidently.

"I don't _need_ a ride." Temari complained.

Lee looked at her with big eyes.

"Oh, for crying out loud." Temari sighed and let him drag her to the car. "Fine."

Neji, obviously figuring out what was happening, leant over to open the passenger door before they got to his car. "Lee, I'm kicking you to the backseat."

Lee, obviously expecting it, opened the backseat and sat in.

Temari slid into the passenger seat with a resigned sigh. "You boys are a stubborn lot, you realize? You're like Ino, but male." She closed the door.

Neji snorted.

Neji's car was way neater than Shikamaru's. It was new, it was organized, and it was very pristine. If she hadn't already known the Hyuugas were rich, she would _certainly_ know from the looks of the car.

"Where?"

"Java Cup."

"You could learn to drive, you realize." He pointed out calmly as he pulled out.

"I could do lots of things." Temari supplied.

Neji rolled his eyes at her again.

"Is it safe to roll your eyes when you're driving?"

He didn't answer her.

Lee meanwhile seemed to be occupied talking to himself of how best to ask Sakura to the dance.

Temari closed her eyes. "Your music sucks." It was on an instrumental station of some sort. No words whatsoever on the music. Temari had never been born one of those girls who could listen to and appreciate a good instrumental. Temari didn't care about instruments or how pretty something sounded – she wanted words and words that meant something.

"Only because you have no musical taste."

"Has anyone ever told you you're boring?"

"Quite often." He paused. "Not that it means much coming from a woman whose idea of fun is arguing with someone else over a nuclear proliferation act."

Temari snickered a little. She rather liked Neji. He was a strangely quiet and detached individual, but a nice one nonetheless. As far as boyfriends went, she thought Tenten had made a good choice.

Neji parked, rather perfectly, in the Java Cup parking lot.

"Thanks." Temari muttered, the words a little sticky in her mouth. She pushed open the door. "Next time you see me walking, though, you can keep driving."

"We could not do that!" Lee exclaimed.

Neji retrieved some sunglasses from a compartment in the car, "Believe me, Suna, that had been my every intention."

Temari hesitated before closing the door. "Do you just call _me_ Suna, or do you call my brothers that too?"

He slid on the sunglasses, "Just you."

"Might I ask why I get special treatment?"

"You won't get an answer."

Temari scowled. "Alright then." She closed the door and waved the two of them off.

Did she just have 'Suna' tattooed on her forehead? It would explain why everybody in the town enjoyed calling just _her_ Suna. Temari walked into the place absent-mindedly, sure that her brothers were not there yet. A quick glance around proved she was correct.


	5. Dying Flames

**Ch.5:** Dying Flames

* * *

She didn't know why they wanted her to meet them there of all places; they could just as easily have met up at home. Maybe Kankurou had won something and he wanted to celebrate at Java Cup. That, she thought, would be nice.

Temari chose a table in a somewhat empty section. When there were _lots_ of people around she was always somewhat bothered and slightly irked. Slightly. Maybe she was partially claustrophobic…

It wasn't that she was annoyed they'd chosen this place; she simply wasn't much for the place herself, but it was nice enough. Java Cup always had decent food and smelled like really good coffee.

Temari didn't like to drink coffee, but she sure as hell liked the scent of coffee. That was probably why she wasn't too fond of the place. It was famous for its coffee. Coffee, Temari didn't care to try.

Kankurou on the other hand, thought coffee was the best thing in the world and Gaara was beginning to think just as he did. Which would explain _their_ appreciation of the place.

Temari opened the menu on the table and flipped through it lazily.

She didn't even notice a waiter approach her, until he spoke in a calm unenthusiastic tone, "Hi, what can I –"The speaker inhaled sharply, "_Oh, crap_."

Temari looked up at the swear word, not particularly used to waiters swearing at her (not that early into the meal anyway). She grimaced as she saw his dark hair and beady eyes. "You." She muttered in distaste.

"You don't even like coffee." He complained. "Why are you here?"

She didn't even know he worked. She didn't even know he had a _reason_ to work. His father was a psychiatrist, surely that had his family supplied with more than enough money. He did not need to be working as waiter. "I didn't want – how do you know I don't like coffee?"

He faltered visibly if for a second, "Gaara mentioned it."

"Why are you working?"

"You didn't even answer my first question."

"I'm here because of Gaara and Kankurou."

As if in return for answering his question, he answered hers. "My mother thinks working builds character."

Temari took the information down with interest. This of course made her think. If he went to school, did debate, worked as a guardian ad litem, and worked, how did he find time for himself? What was he? Superman?"

Temari closed the menu. "Just get me some lemonade."

He looked at her in slight annoyance, "Whatever." Then he departed.

Temari slunk in her seat, the sooner her brothers got here the sooner she could leave. She didn't know why he soured her mood so; she just knew that he did.

A hand dropped on her table palm down confidently and suavely. "Well, blondie, aren't you lonely today."

Temari wished she could slink low enough in her seat to disappear. She did not want to deal with him of all people today. The speaker stood beside her table, pearl white teeth grinning as he did. Temari covered her face with her hand.

Why did men have to keep bothering her?

If she could stand the pale-haired religious zealot, Temari mused, she would probably ask him to the dance to shut up all the girls. As it was, the guy got on her damn nerves.

She glinted up at him. His silver hair fell nicely in his face, with his ruby eyes glinting at her. He was undressed as he tended to be; this time sporting a black button shirt which was held closed by only one button – the second to last button. He could save himself the trouble and just leave the entire shirt unbuttoned. Though that might cause a couple girls to swoon more violently.

"You look fucking depressed."

"Still swearing, I see." She muttered.

"Of course." His smile was big and wide, the kind of grin that tended to get simpering girls weak in the knees.

"Any particular reason you're bothering me, Hidan?"

"I'm thinking you could slap on one of those little shitty bits you call a skirt and let me take you out on a date."

"Two words, Hidan." Temari said clearly. "Fuck you."

"Don't be such a fucking tight ass, Blondie." His fingers pulled at her bangs in what was probably meant to be a playful teasing gesture.

She smacked his hand away violently. "Leave me alone, Hidan."

He was hard to get to leave – she knew from experience.

"C'mon, Blondie—"

"You know, my brother tells me you called me a slut." She wasn't sure why she said that. Saying something like that was equivalent to dangling meat in front of a ravenous wolf – she'd be lucky if her hand wasn't chomped off.

He smirked. "I say 'em as I call them. Perhaps you should stop pretending you're some fucking saint when everybody knows you'd open your le—"

Temari jumped as Shikamaru slammed her lemonade on the table.

She hadn't even seen him come up.

"Hidan," He said slowly, the usual lazy tone gone from his voice, "I'm going to be nice and give you warning."

"Just a friendly chat, shithead."

Shikamaru faced him, which annoyed Temari because she couldn't quite see the lazy-ass's face when he turned to look at Hidan. "Does it look like I fucking care? Out. Before my hospitality runs out."

It had probably already run out. It wasn't very often she heard his voice sound quite so irked. Or often that he swore.

Hidan didn't seem to take him seriously, but he did lift his hands up in surrender. "Whatever, _Nara_. I'm out." He grinned, "See you, Blondie."

Temari watched him exit the building.

She slumped back in her seat. "Fuck, I hate him."

"You could stop encouraging him."

Temari blinked and turned to stare at Shikamaru. "_What_?"

"Nothing." Shikamaru seemed to want to swallow his words.

"I wasn't fucking encouraging _anyone_." She snapped, "He just seems to think—"

"Forget it." Shikamaru interrupted.

"No, I want to know why think I'm encouraging him." Temari spat.

He looked at her, posture cool and collected. "The way you dress." He replied after a lengthy pause.

She was flabbergasted now. That had to be the most irrational and overprotective shit she'd ever heard. She knew tons of girls who dressed ten times more provocatively than she did. Compared to the girls in the school, she was possibly one of the most modestly dressed. The only ones who topped her were Tenten and Hinata. She wore small skirts, but they were nothing – nothing – compared to some of the shit little twits paraded around in. "What are you _80_?" She breathed, "I dress _fine_. Ino dresses way worse than I do. I don't—"

"That's why I said to forget it!" He clamped his lips shut and stared crossly in a different direction. "It wasn't a logical thought." He muttered.

Temari stared at him.

What was wrong with him?

Irrational asshole.

"Tem, you look like you want to kill him."

Temari snapped out of her revere as Kankurou slid into the seat across from her.

Gaara stopped in front of Shikamaru and muttered something to him that Temari could not hear. Shikamaru grimaced and shoved him. She noted Gaara smirked.

"Get me some food yeah, Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru made a noncommittal grunt. "Usual?"

"Yeah."

He stepped away quickly not saying anything more.

Kankurou slouched in his chair and ran a hand through his hair. "I see you haven't started hating him less."

Temari leaned forward. "Did _you_ know Gaara's been in jail three times?"

"I found out the second time he was jailed." Kankurou explained airily. "He 'fessed." Kankurou took her glass of lemonade and took a swig, "But Shikamaru still knew way before I did on both counts."

Temari took her cup back a wide scowl on her lips. "So why'd we have to meet here?"

Kankurou shook his head, a grin pulling at his lips. "Even after the lazy fucker had the decency to let you know what Gaara was up to you still want to tear him into little pieces."

"He's an irrational jackass!" Temari exclaimed, unable to ignore his jibes anymore.

Kankurou smirked, "It didn't take that long, Gaara."

The redhead took that opportunity to sneak the lemonade out of her hands and take a sip himself. "I notice you threw in 'irrational'. That one's new."

Kankurou, who had been leaning back with his arms thrown about the back of the chairs, leant forward at the moment, hands resting on the table. "That one _is_ new." Kankurou took the cup as Gaara handed it to him. "Not that I'm saying it's untrue, merely new."

Temari crossed her arms over her chest. "He thinks I dress like a slut."

Kankurou choked on the lemonade effectively spluttering some all over the table. Gaara froze.

Almost methodically, Temari retrieved napkins from the dispenser and began wiping away the mess on the table.

"He actually _said_ that?" Kankurou wiped his mouth with the sleeve of his sweater.

Gaara eyes darted around the room, as if trying to pinpoint something. Temari also noted the scowl on his lips.

"Not in so many words." Temari admitted.

"Then what _did_ he say?" Kankurou asked, much more composed than he'd been two seconds ago.

"That I'm encouraging Hidan because of the way I dress."

Gaara slid out of the booth.

"Gaara?" Temari called out, a tad panicked.

He blinked and started at them. "I'll be back."

"What are you—?"

"Nothing." He frowned. "Okay, something."

"You're not going to—?"

He shook his head, "No fires. Or hitting. Or anything else that lands me in jail."

Temari nodded hesitantly.

Kankurou took another sip of her lemonade. "That's new too."

They watched Gaara walk away.

"I haven't been gone that long. Why's everyone acting so damn screwy?"

Temari waved her hand at the drink, motioning him to pass it to her. "Screwy?"

"I was with the others for a bit," He explained as he slid the glass across the table to her. "And Shikamaru's being more irrational than what is normal, fucking disturbing that is." He waved his hand as if to emphasize the next point "Gaara is actively talking about what he's doing – well as much as Gaara can. Neji is having some sort of paranoid girlfriend issues." He frowned, "Something about it being her birthday." He looked at her pointedly. "And in all this time we've been talking you've yet to hit me once. Granted, I haven't done much to merit it as of yet, but you always make up some malarkey reason."

Temari blinked; it was Tenten's birthday? No… that couldn't be. Ino would have surely mentioned it at some point. She analyzed his points. _Malarkey_? "I can remedy that last one." She threatened gravelly.

"I'm _sorry_!" Shikamaru's unmistakable voice ran out through the place. He was obviously very frustrated and annoyed.

She bit her lip, and hesitated for a split second. "_You_ don't think I dress like a slut, do you?" Temari asked, feeling more than just a tad insecure.

Kankurou laughed then, "Are you fucking kidding me? You're taking that to heart?"

Temari slouched down, feeling distinctly juvenile. "It was just a question."

"You dress just _fine_. In fact, you could stand to wear more revealing shirts. Might make you more approachable to guys."

"She does not need to do that." Gaara muttered in distaste. "I _like_ the way she dresses."

"You would." Kankurou replied taking the drink Temari had yet to touch, "Your taste in females seems to be of the variety that cover up their entire body."

"Who's he interested in?" Temari questioned, this being the first she'd ever heard of it.

"Don't know her name. Little twit with brown hair."

Temari looked at Gaara.

He squirmed a bit. "I don't…I don't know her name either…"

"Think she's Sunan or of Sunan descent if that helps." Kankurou added.

Temari frowned running down the list of girls she knew in her school. She didn't know of one who looked Sunan. "I'm drawing a blank."

Kankurou shrugged.

"Give me the damn lemonade." Temari snatched it out of his hands. Of course, when she looked at it, she realized it was empty now. "Great. I ordered the stupid thing and drank not one iota of it."

"Your fault."

"Yeah. _My_ fault." She uttered sarcastically.

"She shouldn't be approached by guys anyway." Gaara muttered at the table, the tips of his ears a bit red.

"Nice to see _that_ hasn't changed."

Temari blushed slightly. That had to be the sweetest brotherly thing she'd ever heard Gaara say. It might not have been new to Kankurou, but it was new to her. She resisted the urge which kept telling her to hug him so tightly he could not breathe.

"Food." Shikamaru announced as he placed a burger, a plate of nachos, and two glasses of soda on the table.

Kankurou seemed to devour the food with his eyes. "_Finally_. Took your time, choir boy."

Shikamaru sighed. "You too?"

"It's catchy." Kankurou explained with a grin as he took the plate of nachos for his own.

"Get me more lemonade, yeah." Temari muttered begrudgingly, not too sure she wanted to talk to him anymore than she'd already had.

Not saying anything, he took her cup and walked away.

Temari pressed her lips together. "Moody, isn't he?"

"Look, I really don't get you, Tem." Kankurou muttered through a mouthful of food. "When he talks to you, you want to cut him in pieces. When he doesn't talk to you, you think he's being an unreasonable jackass. What option does he have left?"

To cease existing maybe? If he was as great as he played himself off as, surely he could do that simple deed. Surely. "Why did we have to meet here?"

"I can't want to eat dinner with my sister?"

"Is that the only reason?"

"Pretty much. I knew I was going to be hungry. Plane just got in." He munched about happily.

"How'd it go?"

"Second." He muttered through a mouthful again. "I can't do that interview shit. It brought me down because I kept swearing with this one uptight prudish lady."

She mentally wrestled with herself about congratulating him because it was great or berating him for swearing with the person judging him. The positive reaction won out. She grinned widely. "That's fantastic. They really liked the…sculpture thing, then?"

"It's just _sculpture_, Tem, not 'sculpture thing'" He rolled his eyes. "You have no artistic feel at all, you realize."

"I'll stick to words any day, Kankurou."

"They want to publish a picture of it in some art magazine." He mentioned casually.

Gaara scoffed.

Temari looked at her younger brother.

The redhead shrugged almost apologetically, "He's downplaying it. They want to publish it in that magazine he reads like it was some sort of bible."

This time Temari couldn't stomach the urge. She leant far across the table to hug her brother. "That's so fucking awesome!"

"Tem, personal space. Personal space, Tem!" said Kankuruo, panic in his voice.

"Sit down, will you." A cross voice snapped at her.

Temari settled back down, "Would you relax? I think I'm allowed to hug my own brother."

"You were causing a spectacle." He muttered, ears pink, "A couple idiots were trying to see up your skirt."

Temari bit her tongue and tried to remind herself to be at least passably nice.

He placed her lemonade on the table.

She took it and drank to keep herself busy. It was nice to finally be able to drink it.

It was a good thing waiters were not expected to lounge around a table too much, she thought as he walked away. Otherwise she wouldn't be able to hold her tongue as much.

"What does he care if other guys look up my skirt?"

"I care." Both Gaara and Kankurou said simultaneously. Gaara innocently, but darkly. Kankurou in disgust and peevishness.

"I didn't say why _you_ guys should care, just why _he_—"

"Yeah, yeah." He interrupted. "Let's drop Nara, shall we?" Kankurou waved off her comments. "I'm sick to death of talking about him. Fuck knows I've done that enough today."

Temari nodded, but couldn't quite push him out of her head, "What issue does it come in?" She asked about the magazine.

"The May issue, they said." Kankurou replied. "Apparently, they've already got April done and ready."

"It's barely the beginning of March." Temari complained.

Her brother shrugged.

"Well, I'm happy for you nonetheless."

He munched slowly on a chip. "Thanks, Tem."

* * *

**A/N:** Yay, and Kankurou makes his apperance~

Tell me what you think. :)


	6. Sparx

**Ch.6:** Sparx

* * *

Temari was woken up the next morning by the annoying ringing of her phone. By the shrill piercing tone it sang, Temari figured it was Ino. She had everyone assigned a specific tone so she could know who was calling without bothering to look at her phone. As Temari grumbled into her pillow she wondered if it was worth it to answer the phone.

Temari did decide to answer the phone, but only because the ringing was getting on her nerves. She remembered why she constantly kept her phone on silent. No disturbances.

"What?" She grumbled into the phone.

"Kurenai is going to kill you if you're late." Ino warned, a trifle too amused.

"Late to _what_, Stick?"

"Don't tell me you _forgot_?" Ino's voice now notched up in a cross between amusement and appalled shock. How one could be amused and appalled at the same time befuddled Temari. "Oh, no, Suna, _don't_ tell me you're still in bed."

Temari didn't respond.

"Oh, for heaven's – you are, aren't you!? You probably still don't even know what I'm talking about!"

"Then cut to the chase and tell me." Temari yawned and stretched up to reach the cup of water on her bedside table.

"_Oh, for_ – we have a competition, Temari. _Today_."

Temari missed the cup and slammed to the floor. "_What_?!"

"Don't you remember?"

"No I don't fucking – when did Kurenai ever said we had – who the hell forgot to tell me!"

"You were there!"

"I was not!"

Ino paused, probably to confer with the other girls who were undoubtedly already there.

Temari jumped out of bed, heading to a dizzy daze to her closet where she yanked shirt after shirt out in an attempt to find her business attire.

"Okay, maybe you weren't there." Ino admitted over the phone. "But you still should've have known."

"Because I'm a fucking psychic?" She snapped, finally finding her suit jacket and skirt.

"No, because you hang around us all day, you should've—"

"Well maybe you twits should talk about something more than makeup and sex." Temari snapped. "Look, fuck it. I'm sorry. I'll see you in twenty minutes. I _have_ twenty minutes right?"

Ino conferred noisily. "Yeah, you have forty actually. You need to be here in forty at the latest, but if you're here after twenty Kurenai will have your head."

_And yours._ Temari thought. That was probably the only reason Ino was calling her. "Alright, bye."

She slipped on her clothes faster than Temari had ever been able to and scrambled down the stairs haphazardly. "Kankurou! Kankurou!" She screamed throughout the house, needing him to be up.

"I'm in the damn kitchen." She heard him yell. "Quit screaming."

Temari rushed in, "I need a ride."

He blinked. "Where? When?"

"_Now_. And…uh…"

"The public school by the river." Gaara supplied helpfully. "Shikamaru mentioned it."

"Yes!" She snapped. "There."

Kankurou who was munching on cereal looked at her pointedly.

"_Please_, Kankurou." She half pleaded half snapped. She did not have the time to beg or be nice.

"Why didn't one of your chits, drive you there?"

"Because they're jackasses." She snapped. "Please. Oh, come on! Don't make me bash your head in!"

He sighed. "I'll do it, okay?" He swallowed a spoonful of cereal.

"Let's go."

"You're not," he paused to chew his cheerios, "wearing shoes."

Temari stared down at her feet. "Dammit!" Then ran back upstairs. She pulled pair after pair out of the closet, hitting drawers and walls as she three random shoes all over the place.

"Temari!" Kankurou yelled. "They're by the fucking door."

"The black ones?" She yelled back.

"With the button-thing?"

"No, not – oh, who the fuck cares at this point." She growled and just pulled out the first matching pair out of the closet and shoved them on. "Come on, come on!" She snapped at her brother, even though she was the one running around, "We need to go!"

Kankurou waved her out the door. "Then let's."

"Bye, Gaara! See you later!" Temari said as she darted out the door.

Luckily, thanks to Kankurou's driving (and her not having breakfast), Temari made it to the school in _exactly_ twenty minutes.

"And in enters the queen, the oh-so-great, Suna!" Tenten proclaimed in glee.

Temari glared at her brunette friend and sunk into the chair beside her. "I fucking hate you all."

Ino inclined her head, "I _like_ the shoes."

Temari glanced at her feet.

Then she winced.

She was wearing her sleek, special, red pumps.

"They look like stripper shoes to me." Sakura commented slowly.

Frankly, Temari was inclined to agree with Sakura. The only reason she had those shoes was because she'd been dared once in Suna to shoplift them. They were expensive, brand name, and in Temari's mind, belonging on the feet of some flashy girl. She _hated_ them. She'd only kept them because they were expensive. "I was in a hurry." Temari snapped at the girls.

"Can I try 'em on?" Ino said gleefully.

"They wouldn't fit you, even if you tried your hardest, Ino." Tenten interjected, eyes rolling. "Suna's got the feet of a troll. They wouldn't fit your fairy feet."

"Oh, great. She's a fairy and I'm a troll?" Temari complained, cheeks pink in spite of herself.

Tenten shrugged. "I like trolls."

"There you are!"

Temari jumped in her seat. "Miss K-Kurenai."

"Where were you?" She demanded.

All three girls had answer for her.

"She was in the restroom." Said Sakura.

"She was giving advice to some poor new debater." Said Ino.

"She was hiding from Ino because she's embarrassed by her shoes." Said Tenten.

"What?" Kurenai asked, exasperated.

The three girls looked at her, obviously ignoring Temari, who was unsure of what to say exactly. Then the three girls looked back at Kurenai and responded, "She was insulting Shikamaru Nara."

Temari opened her mouth to protest, but shut it. Did it really matter if that's what Kurenai thought? She probably would have done their last comment if she had been on time.

Kurenai sighed in aggravation. "Is it really wise to go pick verbal fights with the guy you will be debating with in the first round?"

Temari blinked. "I – you – what?"

"Did you not look at the postings?" Kurenai looked a little annoyed.

"The…I…no?"

"You're up against Shikamaru first." Kurenai explained passively.

Temari wanted to sulk.

Sulk a lot.

Kurenai pinched the bridge of her nose. "Ugh, the headache is back again."

Ino smiled, "You sure have been having a lot of issues, Miss Kurenai. Headaches, nausea, weight issues…I'm quite worried for your health."

Temari could have sworn Kurenai's lip twitched up into a smile, "How kind, Ino. I assure you I'm quite fine."

Ino batted her eyes. "Are you sure? We would _love_ to help."

"Quite." Kurenai waved them off. "You have ten minutes to practice. Or chat. Or whatever. But after that I want you all to head off to your rooms."

The girls nodded.

"She's pregnant." Ino announced as soon as Kurenai was out of earshot.

"She is not pregnant." Tenten countered exasperated.

"She is." Ino repeated. "And I know who the guy is."

"Do tell." Tenten muttered dryly.

"The boys' teacher: Asuma."

Temari wrinkled her nose. "_Him_? You can't be serious. He reminds me of Castro. Why would Kurenai have sex with him?"

"Why does anybody have sex?" Ino said as if it were an explanation.

"Well, _you_ wouldn't know, no would you?" Tenten said slyly.

"Neither would you!" Ino snapped. Regaining her control, Ino folded her hands coolly on the table. "I'm telling you – Asuma's the daddy of the kid she's carrying."

"You're nuts." Temari laughed. "He and she do not even—"

"I bet you ten bucks, Suna."

"Thirty." Temari clarified. "I don't pass up easy money."

"How about fifty?"

"Deal." Temari grinned. "Get ready to pay up."

"Dream on, Suna." Ino smirked.

Temari stood up from her seat ready to check the postings, but paused. Surely one of them knew her room number. They were nosy enough, "Which one of you knows my room number?"

"D207" The three girls responded simultaneously.

"Upstairs, on your left." Tenten explained further.

Temari nodded, "I'll see you guys later. I'm gonna grab some food and just head up there. Fucking starved." She waved them off and headed to the small snack table. Not really paying much attention she fished out a couple dollar bills and pointed out a muffin and a water bottle. She had mostly devoured her entire muffin by the time she reached her room. As she was early, Temari settled down on the floor by the door and continued picking at her muffin. It wasn't the healthiest breakfast, but it was peaceful.

Finishing off the last remnants, Temari stood and walked over to dispose of the wrapper into the trash can. She unscrewed the top of her water bottle and began to take her first sip.

"Well, _hello_, Blondie."

Temari sighed and lowered her bottle; with Hidan, it never hurt to be safe – he might make her choke on her water if she drank while he talked. The guy said some ridiculous things. "What do you want, Hidan?"

The cross on his chest glinted.

Once again his shirt was held together loosely – although, he did have the decency to use two buttons for debate competitions. His hair was combed back and his smile was perfect. It kind of made her want to throw her currently open water bottle at his head. It wasn't fair that someone so annoying should have such a nice smile.

"I can't talk to my favorite blonde female?"

"I would prefer it if you didn't."

"You wound me, Blondie." His eyes darted to her feet. "I gotta say, those shoes are _really_ working for me."

She contemplated the water bottle idea again.

He stepped closer to her. "Dress up for me?"

"Please." She scoffed. "Who would?"

His fingers touched the bottle, "Mind if I?"

She wondered if it would hurt if she threw the bottle. If it did that would be a nice bonus. Pursing her lips and keeping niceties in mind, she shoved the bottle into his hands, "Help yourself."

He took a swig, then handed it back to her smiling. "Perhaps, you could—"

"Hidan, if you don't head off to your room, you will be late." The voice was cold and undoubtedly Shikamaru's.

The pale haired religious guy smirked. "Sure thing, kid."

Temari shook her head as Hidan made his way to her own room. "She could do without seeing him ever again."

Shikamaru was looking at her with lips pursed.

"What?" she snapped.

"Why are you always talking to him?"

He sounded genuine, but Temari was annoyed by his assumption that she wanted to talk to him. "Mind your own fucking business." She took a swig of her bottle and then screwed the top back on.

He rolled his eyes, "Always temperamental, aren't we?"

She ignored him and marched into the room. If she could just get into the room and debate she might be able to act out on her irritation. She slunk into a seat, and to distract herself, continued sipping at her water and flipping through her papers. Shikamaru, on the other hand, didn't seem to need distracting – he was perfectly fine.

Why was it that she couldn't stand him, but he could do just fine with her?

It was irritating, that's what it was.

A few minutes later, the judge showed and they began getting the process underway. They flipped a coin for sides; Shikamaru wound up affirmative. So, Temari settled in her seat, opened her legal pad and prepared to take notes on what he was saying. She was determined to beat him _this_ time.

As usual, Temari began excellently, taking notes and figuring out exactly that which she could attack so she might win the round.

Except, she started feeling strange.

Her vision was swimming, and she really, really, wanted to _move_. She was also having trouble concentrating, having trouble wanting to rip him apart – for some inane reason, she wanted to just go up and hug Shikamaru and tell him she wanted to be friends. Temari closed her eyes and tried to shake the feelings away.

She couldn't.

It was getting worse and time was progressing.

Why couldn't she just be friends with Shikamaru?

His hair looked soft.

It was a good day to be happy.

She was very happy.

She imagined running her fingers through his hair. It looked soft, it should feel soft. His lips, Temari thought, were probably soft too.

She could run the tip of her tongue across his lips. She could taste him. Then she could move lower, and his chest and to his – oh, he was looking at her funny. He looked pretty. Very kissable. Did she look funny?

She felt funny.

Oh, and how she wanted to _move_.

"Temari?"

Temari blinked, "Yes?"

"It's your move. Cross-x."

She giggled.

"You're supposed to ask me questions."

"Questions?" She smiled. "Do you like me?"

He blinked, "Are you okay?"

She waved him off, ""Have no questions, Shika." Her voice sounded funny. It sounded pretty. She laughed. She wondered if he thought her voice was pretty.

He sat down in his seat, a frown on his lips.

Temari stood up shakily, amused by the movement of her feet. "My turn." She stood at the podium.

The her vision wavered again.

This time it was sickening, disturbing, unsettling.

Something in her gut roared up inside of her.

The world was moving too fast. She leant on the podium and held her head. She wanted to scream at the world to stop moving. She needed to think. Her stomach churned again. Temari faltered – she was having trouble breathing now. What was going on?

"Are you alright, miss?" The judge asked her.

Alright? Alright? Was she – Temari whined lightly as a bubbling feeling in her stomach rushed up her throat. No – she was not alright. Not a little bit alright. "I…I…" she clapped her hands over her mouth – she did not want to throw up here. She waved him off and managed to pull away her hand just long enough to say "I forfeit." Then she scrambled out of the room, tripping over her own feet and she struggled to find the restroom.

She slammed into the bathroom, not caring if it was male or female and sunk to the floor. The tiles on the floor danced in front of her eyes. She wanted to move – fuck how she wanted to move. She remembered Shikamaru's mouth – thoughts of things she wanted to do with him rushed back in her head. She slammed her hands on the tile repeatedly. "Stop!" She yelled at herself. "Stop!" What was wrong with her? What was fucking wrong with her? She crawled over to the toilet and struggled, panting, wanting to throw up but being unable to do so.

"Where the – fuck, there you are." Shikamaru's voice cut through the small restroom. "What's wrong with you?"

Temari's fingers curled around the toilet, and tried to regulate her breathing. "I don't – I don't – I don't know!" Her vision swam again and the disgusting feeling in her stomach intensified.

Shikamaru's fingers curled around her upper arm, "Temari—"

"Don't _touch_ me!" She screamed. She shuddered and struggled to settle her stomach passably, each breath she took came out shallower and shorter.

"Temari, just turn and face me."

"No! No! Go away! Leave me alone." She couldn't _see_ anything anymore. All the colors were blending into one another and really _really_ wanted to move. Fuck she wanted to touch Shikamaru – _any_ guy really. She wrapped her arms around her belly and squeezed tightly, struggling not to vomit.

He really grabbed her upper arm this time and pulled turning her around forcefully.

Temari clapped her hands over her mouth.

He tilted her head back and looked at her pupils, his fingers pressed against her wrist, "What's happening? Tell me."

"I…" Temari moaned lightly, her vision was coming flashes now. "I…I can't see." She managed to spit out amidst gasps of pain, "My…nausea. And…" She buried her head in his chest and tried to steady herself. "Move. Fuck, I want to move. And kiss. I want – I want to kiss you. Anyone. I want to kiss – touch." She clamped her mouth shut as another wave of nausea hit her particularly strongly.

"What did you eat?" He demanded.

"Muffin." She moaned. "W-water."

He cussed. "I need to get you to a hospital."

"I'm…" Temari squeezed her eyes shut. "I'm gonna faint."

Then she did.

* * *

**A/N:** Uncertain about the events in this chapter. Let me know if you like or don't like! Please, I'd seriously appreciate it.

To Pickles – I kept it as you can see…hopefully it doesn't seem bad. (Probably the only reason I kept it though is because I'd already written it. Too much hassle at this point to change it.)


	7. Fan the Flames

**Ch.7:** Fan the Fire

* * *

She woke up wanting to vomit.

She shot up abruptly, eyes still groggy with sleep, and began to move when a white plastic container was shoved into her hands. Not bothering to question where it came from or who had given it to her, she held it up to her mouth and let loose.

She was vaguely aware that somebody was holding back her hair.

Temari moaned quietly – her stomach felt _awful_. She was hungry, disgusted, and disoriented all at once. What the hell had happened to her? She held the container close for a few more seconds – or maybe minutes – as her vision slowly cleared. She lowered the bucket into her lap and wiped her mouth in disgust.

"Better?"

Her hair swung back into her face.

Wonderful. Shikamaru had been holding her hair while she threw up. That's just what any girl wanted – the guy who irritated them the most being nice when they were at their worst. "I'm fine."

His lip twitched. "You lie."

"Fuck you." She grimaced as a strange feeling swept through her body.

"I think it's just the aftereffects left. Nothing severe. They managed to flush the traces from your system for the most part."

"Traces of what?" She complained, her stomach churning a bit again. It wasn't as bad as it had been before, but it was still a horrid feeling. She saw a rare flash of pure anger pass through his eyes. She wasn't even sure if she had really seen it.

"GHB." The word was almost spat out. She _definitely_ hadn't imagined the anger.

She hesitated. "And that would be?"

"_gamma_-Hydroxybutyric acid."

She twitched. "Um, and that?"

He closed his eyes briefly and then opened them again. "Liquid X"

She blinked. "Like _Ecstasy_?"

He nodded. "Something like it. It's got similar effects."

She almost didn't want to ask. "Like what?"

He winced. "I…do we have to talk about this?"

"I'd like to know what was in _my_ body." She said, a tad tersely.

He looked annoyed, "Euphoria, desire to move a lot, intoxication, increased sociability," he paused, "increased libido."

Temari wanted to kill somebody. Flashes of what had happened previously ran through her head.

"There's more."

She grit her teeth. "Keep going, choir boy."

"In higher doses it also has dangerous effects. _You_ had a higher dose." He paused again. "Nausea, dizziness, vision problems, depressed breathing, agitation, unconsciousness, and…death."

"I was not drugging—!"

"I know." He interrupted coolly. "You don't do drugs. I know that."

"I never even did drugs back when I was an idiot." Unless nicotine cigarettes counted. "Wait. You know?"

He stared at his hands.

He wasn't saying enough, but he was thinking. His hands were pressed together, fingertips touching. She'd seen him do it a few times before.

This time, it was irking her. She smacked his hands, pushing them apart. "Stop that. What do you mean that you know? How do you know I didn't drug myself?"

"Because Hidan drugged you." He spat it out.

Her fingers curled into a fist.

"I don't think he wanted to hurt you. Not…that way." He ran a hand through his hair. "I didn't think he would _actually_ do it. I heard the idiot friends of his talking about it. He wanted to get you on GHB so you'd be more…_receptive_…to his advances. I seriously doubt he wanted to overdose you. I took the bottle before I came here. It was in there."

Fucking asshole.

He looked away. "It's hard to tell with GHB how much is too much since it's mixed in liquid. And you did down the whole bottle…I'm sure he didn't think you'd down the whole bottle. Nobody ever does."

She was seeing black spots dancing in front of her eyes.

Shikamaru sighed. "Anyway, the doctor said you were fine to go as soon as you were feeling up to it." He paused. "I can take you wherever you want."

"How long have I been out?"

"Four hours." He shrugged. "Competition's still on obviously, but you can't really go back to compete at this point."

Something else of his prior statement finally sunk in. "You b-brought me here?"

"Yeah."

She hesitated, "And you've been here the entire time?" He'd forfeited the competition himself to get here here?

He looked embarrassed. "I wasn't gonna leave you in the hospital alone."

She didn't want to look at him. "You could have called Gaara or Kankurou. There's no reason why you had to miss the competition." She wouldn't have missed it. She would have dumped his sorry ass in the hospital and gone back. Actually, she would have just dumped him with someone else – let someone else deal with the problem.

"I wasn't going to wait for somebody to take you here. You could have…" He made an indignant noise, "It didn't seem ethical. And I was here wasn't I? Why would I just go back – something might…" He stopped. "The competition is too troublesome anyhow."

"Won't Asuma be angry at you?"

"Yeah."

Temari bit her lip.

He was nice.

Too damn nice.

If he hadn't been so nice something bad might have happened to her. Goodness knows _she_ wouldn't have done what he did. _She_ wouldn't have run after someone. _She_ wouldn't have questioned others' actions. _She_ wouldn't – either she was an awful person or he was a very good one. She looked at him and struggled to say what she wanted to say. "Th-Thank you."

He stared at her, eyes wide. "Did you just—?"

"Don't get used to it." She snapped, trying to hide her own embarrassment. That had probably been the third time in her life she'd ever thanked anyone. Few people ever did anything nice enough for her early on, and recently, she'd just been so accustomed to not saying the words, that she refused to. But even she knew this situation merited it. "That's probably the first and last time you'll hear it."

He smiled slightly. "Got it."

She slid out of the bed. "I want to leave now. Hospitals are weird."

"Then you just—" He stopped abruptly.

Temari turned to look at him, confused at his sudden silence. He was bright red and his eyes were squeezed shut very tightly. "What's wrong with you?"

He opened his mouth and muttered something completely indecipherable.

"Dude, speak English."

He cleared his throat, she hadn't even known it was possible, but he looked even redder than before, "Underwear." He squeaked out.

She frowned. "What?"

"You're wearing a hospital gown. The back open. Underwear."

She looked down at herself, and then moved the gown. As she twisted it to the front of her body as best as she could she saw a huge gap and could see the front of her red silk panties. "Fucking pervert." She could feel the heat rising to her face.

"I didn't want to—" He began to protest immediately, eyes flicking open as she did. As soon as he did, though, he shut his eyes again. "Can you not move – your – I can – just – shit."

Temari scowling and red faced reset the gown and looked around the room for her clothes. She spotted them in a pile on the windowsill to the side of Shikamaru. "Don't you _dare_ open your eyes."

She scuttled around to the clothes and pulled them on as quick and modestly as she could with him in the room. Her suit skirt and jacket were wrinkled badly and her shirt was dirty, but at least she was modestly dressed. "Okay, you can o-open your eyes now." She cleared her throat. She was not the kind of girl that ever got embarrassed. Why she was embarrassed that the lazy asshole saw her underwear was beyond her – it was just underwear, and he was just _Shikamaru_.

He opened his eyes hesitantly, still red-faced.

She crossed her arms, "I…"

"Are you hungry, or something?"

She hesitated. "Starved."

He motioned to the door, "Then let's check you out so we can get something to eat. I don't recommend hospital food."

After she'd been checked out – she let Shikamaru mess with that. Temari wasn't in the mood to deal with receptionists, and he seemed ready to take charge at any rate. She followed him languidly as he led the way to his car.

She didn't say much, just waited until he opened the door and slid in to the familiarly messy car. She slunk in the passenger seat and eyed him.

"What?"

"Did I say anything?"

"Sometimes, I really don't understand you."

She shut her eyes. "If it helps you feel better, I never understand you."

"It does help." He replied simply. "Is there anything specific you want to—?"

"Anything. I just need _food_."

They ended up at a small diner. Neat, cute, and one of those places that would be nice to just sit down and relax in. She sank into the small booth, then stopped to look at the lazy man sitting in front of her. "I…I don't…I don't have my money with me." She felt stupid and small confessing that to him.

He didn't even bat an eye. "I figured as much. I didn't exactly take your stuff with me when I left to the hospital. It's fine. It's not like food is that expensive."

"I'll pay you back."

"It's fine." He muttered, dismissing the idea. "I spend more of my money buying shoes for Ino in one day than I would if I bought you one meal every day for a week."

Temari's lip twitched. "Shoes? You're willing to buy her shoes?"

Shikamaru waved for attention from one of the waitresses, "She can be very irritating. I just want her to shut up."

"Wonderful." Temari replied dryly. "Buy a girl shoes to get her to stop bothering you."

He shrugged. "It's her objective anyway."

"Why do you work?" Temari asked. If she was talking with him, she might as well get some of her questions answered.

The waitress stopped in front of their table. "May I help you?" The waitress tossed her blonde hair behind her shoulder and smiled prettily at Shikamaru. Temari's lip twitched up. The girl seemed to find him _attractive_.

"Pepsi and that turkey sandwich." He paused. "A bag of chips too."

The thin pretty bespectacled girl turned to look at her. Temari stared blankly. She looked at Shikamaru. "I don't know what they serve here."

Before the girl could talk, Shikamaru spoke to her. "You said you didn't care what you ate, right?"

"Just no mustard." She explained. "Or pickles."

Shikamaru nodded. "Get her the barbeque bacon burger with the fries." He looked at her, "To drink?"

"Can I get lemon water?"

The blonde waitress stared at her in confusion. "Lemonade?"

Temari sighed – it figured they didn't know what that was. "Just get me a glass of water and a couple lemon slices, please."

"Is that all?" She asked, her voice sugary sweet.

Shikamaru nodded. "Thank you, Shiho."

The girl blushed and walked off, tripping over her feet a little as she did.

Temari clicked her tongue. "I take it you come here often."

"Yeah." He said simply. "Lemon water? Do you have sort of fixation with lemons?"

"I like lemons."

He paused, "Ino always complained that somebody was a health nut. Is that you?"

Temari nodded. "Just because I don't continually down sugar-loaded coffee, chocolate, and other strange sugar pumped items, she thinks I'm a health nut. I'm _not_. I like my fatty food. I just am not a big fan of sugar."

He smiled. "You have to be the only person on earth I know who doesn't think sugar is fantastic."

"I'll take salt any day." She paused. "What does whatever you ordered for me have?"

"It's a burger. Big one. Bacon, onions, barbeque, Swiss cheese. I figured you'd need a lot of food after…what happened."

She was glad he didn't think her delicate – in fact she might want even more food than that. She wondered if she could steal his chips. "You didn't tell my why you worked."

He tapped his fingers on the table, "Does it matter?"

"I'm curious. I mean, you _are_ rich."

"My _parents_ are rich." He clarified.

"Same thing, isn't it?"

He shook his head, "No. Not even close." There was a wry smile on his lips. "My mother wants me to learn a variety of things that she never actually learned until she was in charge of her own life. Apparently, it's important for me to learn to earn my own money – has been important since I turned thirteen."

"You've been working since you were thirteen?" She asked, "_Where_? Who would hire a thirteen year old?"

He continued, "She had me working with my uncles and their law firm for years. And it wasn't easy work like filing papers. They actually made me do a variety of things. If my mother got word that they were letting me slack it, she would throw a fit. Nobody wants to anger my mother."

Temari couldn't suppress the smile, "She sounds interesting."

The blonde bespectacled girl stopped by the table their drinks in her hand. She took great care to place Shikamaru's carefully and sweetly on the table. She nearly knocked it over, though, when Shikamaru thanked her. On the other hand, she didn't seem to pay any attention when she gave Temari her drink. The girl slopped some of the water over the table and dropped the lemon wedges from the small plate to the oak table.

Temari didn't say anything, merely picked up the wedges and wiped down the table. "So I assume that work experience," she asked once the waitress was gone, "with your uncles is what lets you be guardian ad litem?"

He nodded.

"So why don't you still work there?"

"Last year, my mother got it in her head that it was time I learned to get into the workforce without family help."

"I would think with your experience you could get some paperwork job at any law office."

He shook his head. "While I theoretically could, my mother's objective was not only a job on my own, but a job in the food industry. Apparently, it builds character. I was lucky enough to convince her that it was just food industry, not necessarily fast food industry."

She smirked a little. "I don't disagree." She squeezed the lemons into her glass of water. "I used to work at a restaurant. Cleaning restrooms really builds." She wrinkled her nose. "Disgusting as hell, though."

"Used to?"

"I'm a cashier at the grocery store." She explained calmly. "Decided I didn't want to work near cooking food anymore. I'll take mine in refrigerators."

He laughed. "I highly doubt that solves the restroom problem."

"Oh, but it tends to." Temari explained as she squeezed the last lemon in her water. "They usually have the stockers on restroom duty." She took the spoon and stirred the water.

He drank his soda. "You're not as angry as you usually come off."

"I'm not a lot of things I appear to be." She paused, clinking the spoon against the glass. "You're not so bad, either." She placed the spoon on the table. "Although, your arrogance still annoys me."

He raised an eyebrow, "My arrogance?"

"You think you're _so_ smart." She clarified, "It's annoying. I don't care if you're the biggest genius in the entire world, don't act like such a big-headed jerk."

He dragged his finger on the rim of the cup. "It's you."

She had been about to drink some of her water until he said that. She placed her glass back on the table. "What do you mean?"

He sighed, "Is there any way we can pretend I didn't say that?"

She shook her head.

"Alright, fine." He stopped tracing the rim of the glass. "It's just you. I don't know why – okay, that's a lie, I have an _idea_ why. For a reason that I'm not entirely sure of and unwilling to discuss, whenever I'm around you I act differently. I get this urge to just…" He sighed. "I think I've been doing better, though. I'm not as jerk-ish as usual, right?"

She was a little shocked. That was a very big and very honest answer. She was also surprised that he wanted to stop acting that way around her. "You're very unusual."

"Do I take that as a compliment?"

She sipped her water. "Yeah, why not? Might be as close as you get."

"Food ready." The girl said shyly. She placed the platters in front of them. As Temari pulled her plate closer and began shoveling fried into her mouth, she noted the blonde girl try to talk to Shikamaru. Either the lazy guy was snubbing her, or he was completely oblivious.

Temari figured it was the latter, but she wasn't entirely sure. As she chewed on a fry, she wondered on the audacity of the blonde. She didn't know if Shikamaru was on a date with her, how dare the girl possibly flirt in front of her man? It was a little annoying. It was probably the product of her over-contemplation that caused her to do the ridiculous thing she did. She swallowed and picked up a golden fry of her plate. "Shika," She crooned, her voice a tone she wasn't even aware she could achieve – frankly, Temari was proud of herself, "You _have_ to try these fries they're delicious." She leant forward on the table, the fry in her fingers close to Shikamaru. She wasn't so close so that it was like she was force-feeding him, but close enough so that it would be extremely awkward if he took it from her with his hands.

He looked at her and the fry in confusion and another emotion Temari wasn't sure she could decipher, before he leant forward and bit.

She pulled back and he ate the fry.

The blonde waitress, turned red – probably embarrassed and scuttled off.

Temari tried hard not to turn red in return as she realized what she'd just done.

Shikamaru, pink in the cheeks, looked at his own plate.

Temari bit her lip, "Uh…I was…I thought…" How did she explain that she was jealous without coming across like a complete moron? She wasn't jealous because she wanted him, but because it was…irksome that the girl just assumed she and Shikamaru weren't dating. "I don't like her."

"Uh…okay."

She massaged her temple. "What I mean to say is…Okay, here's the thing, Shikamaru, I am strange." Hey, if she couldn't explain, she'd explain why she couldn't explain. "Sometimes I do things that don't make much sense to other people, since they barely make much sense in my own head. Ask Ino. Ask Tenten. Fuck, ask anybody. _I_ don't even get myself."

He drank some soda. "Got it."

Relieved that it didn't turn awkward, Temari grabbed her burger and ate.

She was glad about one thing – Shikamaru was not one of those annoying idiots who felt it was important to fill every moment with another human being with words regardless of whether or not the human beings were eating. Shikamaru valued silent eating time. That was something that none of the girls at the school understood. Which, considering how starved she was, was a fantastic blessing.

She pushed the plate away, full and deeply satisfied. That had to be one of the best burgers she'd ever had.

Shikamaru had finished a few minutes ago and had been doodling almost absentmindedly on a napkin. She wasn't even sure where he'd gotten a pencil.

Leaning forward just a bit, she inclined her head to look at the markings on the napkin. If she looked close enough she could see he was in fact doodling with a black eyeliner pencil. There was what looked like a short chubby-faced cartoon version of herself yelling – or maybe arguing – with what looked like a short chubby Ino. It wasn't malicious, in fact it was kind of cute. He was in the middle of drawing another female. That one had straight long hair from what she could tell.

He stopped and looked up at her.

She sat back in her seat. "It's nice."

He shrugged a little and continued drawing that last one.

"Are you in Kankurou's art class?"

"Gaara's. I'm nowhere near as advanced as Kankurou is." He colored in the hair of the third female.

"Who's that?" She couldn't resist asking.

"My mother."

"Oh." She looked at the napkin again. "Why?"

"Why what?" He asked, not even looking up from his drawing.

"Why'd you draw…you know. Me, Ino, your mother?"

His lips quirked up briefly. "The most troublesome women I know."

She fished the napkin from his side of the table to hers as he drew the last mark. "Do you always carry eyeliner?" Not that she had any issues with guys wearing makeup. Gaara wore eyeliner and lots of it. For awhile Kankurou had colored strange designs on his skin – face mostly – in purple makeup. (Now, he had tattoos.) She was just interested. Shikamaru did not seem like the kind of man who would wear makeup.

"A year ago Ino underwent some crisis of some sort in which she _needed_ eyeliner. Eyeliner that she wasn't carrying. So she threw a huge fit and scared a shitload of people. I don't like encountering Ino when she's having a makeup crisis of some stupid sort. So, I carry eyeliner and four different shades of lipstick."

"_Where_ do you carry all that?"

"Pockets."

"Four different shades?" She tried not to laugh.

"I suppose someone who's never touched makeup would find that funny." It wasn't malicious. It was lilting, peaceful, joking.

She smirked. "Why cover up perfection?"

"So, even makeup can't fix you, then?"

She rested her chin on her hands, "Very amiable, you are."

"I try." He inclined his head, "Done?"

She nodded.

He motioned for the check.

"You must like restaurants."

He raised an eyebrow.

"You can order people around without having to go through all the trouble of opening your mouth."

"Yes. That is a prize."

The blonde waitress ambled over, and blushed terribly as Temari met her eyes. The frail creature dropped a notebook in her hands on the table, and shook picking it up.

Timid, thing.

Or maybe Temari was merely off-putting?

With as few possible words as Shikamaru could muster, the bill was paid for. He left a nice tip for the girl and thanked her. He was awfully nice.

* * *

**A/N:** Happi, because you're all awesome and super cool. Sorry I didn't post this earlier. Things came up and I kept forgetting to upload it. I forget things waaaay too easily.

Ass-kicking will come later. :) (Probably not the NEXT chapter, but the chapter after that.)


	8. Feed the Fire

**Ch.7:** Feed the Fire

* * *

As Shikamaru stood up, Temari folded the napkin and slid it in her pocket. She followed after him as they left the restaurant. She was memorizing the motions of his limbs when he was relaxing back. She expected him to walk with an awful slouch, but he didn't. It was a slight slouch, almost unnoticeable. She sped up so she was walking beside him. "Why are you in debate?"

"You really like asking questions, don't you?"

"I'm waiting."

"I was pushed into it."

"Your mother?" She seemed to do a lot of pushing.

"Ino." He corrected. "She thought it would be a nice way to stay connected even though she, myself, and Chouji would not be attending the same school." He paused. "She _cried_. I couldn't say 'no' when she was crying."

She looked at him. "Crying?" Temari was reminded strongly of how she was pushed into debate. Ino had been the principle reason she'd actually joined. While the entirety of the chits shutting up was an incredibly nice bonus, Temari had jumped ship to make Ino stop bawling. The thin platinum blonde creature had been leaking at the eyes and sobbing hysterically; Temari had never been able to deal with crying. Ino crying was a nightmare.

"I can't handle crying women." He looked embarrassed. "I don't know what to _do_ when women are crying."

"No, I'm not chastising you." Temari explained quickly. "I don't deal with crying people either – especially women. It's all hysterics and noise and uncharted waters. Intolerable. I was just wondering as to whether or not Ino actually cries or if she just makes a lot of noise. I joined debate because I thought she was genuinely crying."

"You thought?"

"I had my suspicions then, and they're growing even more now." Temari explained coolly, as he opened the door to his car. "Ino is _not_ a crybaby. She would not cry so easily to get me to join. Maybe you. But that doesn't seem right either." She slid inside the car.

Shikamaru too slid in.

"I think she's just cleverly manipulative." Temari decided calmly. "Witch."

A big smirk on his lips, Shikamaru started the car.

Temari considered thanking him again. "So…you're taking me where now?"

"Your house, unless you have somewhere else in mind."

"What about my stuff?"

"I had Asuma take care of it." He answered glibly. "Kurenai probably has it."

"Oh."

Before she knew it, Temari had fallen asleep in his car. What seemed like seconds later, she felt the car hum to a stop. Almost involuntarily her eyes creaked open. As she turned to stare at him, she noted his head resting on the wheel. He was also grumbling incoherently under his breath.

Temari blinked. "What's wrong with you?"

He looked at her briefly, "Ino is going to kill me again."

Temari frowned, "Why would she – how would she – what possible…?" She wasn't even sure what question she wanted to ask.

Shikamaru motioned to a shiny car in the driveway. "Ino's dad's car."

Hunh. Temari had never seen Ino drive. She didn't even know the girl could drive. She was usually hitching rides from Tenten or Sakura. "What makes you think—?"

"I grew up with her. I know. I might have done nothing wrong, but just the mere fact that I didn't tell her leads to my doom." He sighed and pushed open his own door. "I think I'll fare better if I just talk to her now."

Temari opened her own door. "Did I invite you in my house?"

"I invited myself."

"You're being rude, you realize."

"You realize you are too. A decent person would invite me in for tea or something."

"We just _ate_."

"Regardless."

Temari ignored him and tried to open the door. She hoped it was unlocked – Kankurou usually left it unlocked. If Ino was inside she wasn't too keen on having to wait for someone to open the door for her. She smiled when the door pushed open easily.

"Temari Sabaku!" Crap.

Shikamaru hung back.

The thin blonde was immediately pawing all over her. Fingers examining her pulse, temperature, and pulling her face close to check her pupils. "How are you feeling? Are you having any problems? Is everything fine? What happened?!" Ino's blue eyes immediately sharpened. "And _you_." She pushed past her, and began prodding Shikamaru's chest with her finger. "What the hell is your problem? She goes missing," Ino pointed at Temari, "And so do you, and nobody knows what the fuck is going on! I'm worried out of my damn mind and the person I hear it from is not _you_, but Kurenai who was told by Asuma. And they don't even know the fucking details. All I hear is hospital. And I want to leave, but I don't even know what hospital! What were you thinking!?"

"Ino, uh, lay off, will you?" Temari couldn't believe she had just said that.

"Hey, Gaara, you sure you don't wanna watch? Looks interesting." Kankurou, who Temari hadn't even noticed until that point, called as he leaned against the wall.

Gaara poked his head into the hallway. "Are you alright, Temari?"

"F-Fine." She muttered.

The redhead nodded. "Good." Then he disappeared back into the living room.

"Did you just tell me to lay off of Shikamaru!?" Ino was now rounding back on her.

Temari took a step back, hesitantly, "I'm just saying. I don't see why you should be mad when he sacrificed a lot to get me to the hospital—"

"Why the hell did you need to go to the hospital, anyway!" Ino snapped.

"Seconded." Kankurou added coolly. She noted he now had a bag of chips. Did he have that the first time around? And if he didn't where did he get it from?

Temari pursed her lips. "I don't see how that's—"

"Shikamaru," Ino interrupted, "Why did you have to take her to the hospital?"

He blanched, "I was afraid it was fatal."

"_What_ was fatal, Shikamaru?" Ino snapped, "I don't want to play any games."

He shifted.

"X, okay?" Temari muttered, thoroughly annoyed on his behalf, and embarrassed on hers.

Ino blinked. "X?"

Kankurou started coughing.

"What's X?" She continued.

Kankurou, red-faced from choking, gaped at her, "'The fuck were you taking X for?"

"I didn't take it intentionally!" Temari defended herself.

He coughed once more. "Then why was that shit in your body? It's not like you were in a damn club, for fuck's sakes."

"I didn't take it intentionally, dammit! You know I don't do drugs."

"It's drugs?" Ino uttered.

"Which is exactly why I wanna know not only why the fuck that shit was in your body, but how you took enough of a dosage to kill you." He looked angry. "Shit, Tem."

Shikamaru sighed. "Liquid X. It's different."

"Did you give it to her, fuckshit?" Kankurou's voice was deep, level, and seriously threatening.

Ino pushed Kankurou. "Don't say that! Shikamaru would never hurt Temari and he would never drug her."

Kankurou looked at the platinum blonde in annoyance. "You're such a damn innocent, Yamanaka. Guys are all full of shit and willing to do fucking awful things. Learn that."

"Not," Ino stared him, anger in her features, "Shikamaru."

Temari wasn't sure what was going on but there was far too much misplaced aggression in the room. "Shut up! Everyone shut up! For chrissake, if it was Shikamaru don't you think I would have kicked his ass by now?"

"He could be lying to you." Kankurou reasoned.

The thought had never occurred to her. For a brief second, Temari panicked and considering murdering him. Then she remembered that lazy guy had not touched any of her food – and not just that day, but _ever_. "He's not." Temari sighed, "Look, it wasn't him. Now if you shut up, I can tell you what happened."

Ino closed her mouth immediately.

Kankurou, giving a brief irritated look at Ino and a dark look at Shikamaru, shut up as well.

"I'm not sure, oh, fuck, what am I saying, I'm damned sure. Hidan did some shit to my water bottle and like an idiot I drank it. I ran out mid-debate delusional and mad. I think I fainted at one point. Shikamaru helped me get out and got me to the hospital. Afterword he bought me food. That's it."

"Hidan?" Kankurou asked slowly.

"Yeah."

His eyes darkened again.

Thoughts sprang to Temari's mind. "Kankurou, I swear, you'd best not do something stupid." He pushed past her and grabbed his keys from the door hook. "If you wind up in jail – I'll…I'll…I don't know what the fuck I'll do, but don't go off and do something batshit insane, do you hear me!?" He was out the door and heading to his car. "Kankurou! Kankurou, get the hell back here!"

Kankurou got in his car.

Without a word to either girl, Shikamaru headed to his car and got in.

As Kankurou peeled away from the house, Shikamaru headed after him.

Both blondes stared after the departing cars.

"What," Temari said slowly, finally finding he voice, "Was that?"

"That," Ino replied, equally slowly, "was weird."

"No shit." Temari muttered. "What do you think they're doing?"

Ino inclined her head at where the cars had been. "Kankurou, off to kill Hidan, would be my guess. But he's your brother, so you probably know better than me. Shikamaru…I would think he's off to ensure Kankurou doesn't wind up in jail." Ino paused. "Probably anyway."

"That would be a very good guess as to what Kankurou's doing." Temari looked at Ino. "You think Shikamaru can stop Kankurou?"

Ino blinked. "Probably." Suddenly a strange smile wormed its way across Ino's lips. "You know, despite how disturbing this whole scenario is, it is very, very cool."

Temari walked into the house and closed the door in resignation. "Cool?"

"Yeah." Ino said, "I would love a brother who would go off to harm a guy who tried to drug me to have his way with me." She paused, "That is what X is, right?"

"Ecstasy." Temari muttered, ears pink at the thought.

Ino nodded, "Oh, _that_ name I know."

Temari paused, something Ino said sinking in. "Wait. You're telling me you want a brother to beat up people who hurt you?"

"Yeah. It's like prince charming."

"P-prince charming?" Temari blinked. This girl was twisted. Very. "'The hell can't you beat up people who hurt you yourself?"

"And wreck my nails?" She scoffed. "No, thanks."

Temari poked her head in the living room and found her brother watching reading a book with headphones clamped around his ears. Distraction, Temari thought idly. Gaara hated listening to music with those headphones and he hated having the volume that high. He must have heard something about X and decided to ignore what he heard. Considering, it was probably a good course of action. Gaara didn't want to lose it, so instead he would wait until he was calm to inform himself. She walked over to him and pulled the headphones off. "Done." She informed him calmly.

"Are you sure?"

"At least until Kankurou comes home." She couldn't suppress the frown.

"If I knew what this was about, would I condone what he went to go do?"

"Yes."

Gaara blinked. "I don't want to know yet."

"I figured."

He turned off the music player and directed his attention back to the book.

Turning back to Ino, Temari found the girl had disappeared. "Ino?"

"Kitchen!" The blonde sang merrily.

Sighing, Temari made her way to the kitchen. The girl was busy bustling through a cupboard.

"Do you have cookies, Temari? I've got a killer craving."

"The cupboard under that." As Ino searched the cupboard, a question occurred to Temari. "Ino, why did you come here? Who let you in, now that I think of it? Better yet, since when do you drive? No, I think the better question is _what_ were you doing while you waited for me?"

Ino pulled out a packet of chocolate chip cookies. "First, I've always driven. Shikamaru taught me. I just don't like to drive. Why be the chauffeur when others can do the job for me?" She sat down at the table. "Also, I came here because I was worried about one of my friends. Friends do that you realize."

Temari took a seat across from her.

Ino fished out a cookie from the packet and began munching lightly on it. "As for the other two questions, Kankurou let me in and I spent the time chatting with him."

Temari blinked. "You chatted with Kankurou?"

"Yes."

"He doesn't _like_ you."

"Oh, I noticed." Ino conceded airily. "But I think with time, he can learn to love me. You certainly did."

Love was not the right word. Not even close. "Then what did you two do?"

"He refused to let me in at first," She muttered in between mouthfuls, "Then I threatened to destroy his car. I may not like driving, but I know how to fuck up a car." She said confidently, "Any who, after he let me in, and insulted me a bit, he proceeded to ignore me by watching TV." Ino smirked, "Then I told him what happened with you and he was all ears."

Figures.

"You know, he acts like a real jackass to me, but he really cares a lot about you." She paused, "In that vulgar, off-putting manner." She wiped her hands, "It's endearing. But I really don't get that 'well-behaved' nonsense. He swears a lot."

Temari shook her head, "Not at school. He's getting better at being clean language-wise with the general populace. And while he's not exactly clean-mouthed, he doesn't do anything stupid anymore. He walks away from mostly everything now."

"You say, 'now'."

"He didn't used to. Back in Suna."

Ino nodded. "I see."

Temari looked at her friend. She regarded the girl with suspicion, something was happening in that blonde's twisted little head. "What?"

Ino licked her lips. "He's hot."

Temari immediately envisioned smacking Ino over the head with a frying pan.

"Don't look like you want to kill me." Ino immediately protested. "He _is_ hot."

"He's my brother."

"Which is exactly why I think he's perfect. _You_ are no competition and you're in the _perfect_ place to talk about me positively."

"He's my _brother_."

"Does he have a date for the dance?" Ino crooned, "Because if he doesn't, I believe I'll ask him."

"You can't ask him!" Temari uttered flabbergasted.

"Why not?"

"He's my brother!"

Ino looked bored. "So you've said. Is _brother_ codeword for 'husband' or something?"

"No!" Temari protested, horrified at the thought.

"Then?"

'I don't want you sinking your claws in my brother' sounded really bad. Especially to someone Temari considered her friend. She opened her mouth and then closed it again.

"Well?"

"Can't you chase somebody else?" She tried pathetically.

Ino pursed her lips. "Is there some reason you don't want me near Kankurou?"

"I…"

"What do you think I'm too _trashy_ for him?"

"No." _A little bit_…

"That's it, isn't it?" Ino sat up, lips curled into an angry scowl. "How could you think that?"

"I don't—"

"Don't lie to me, Temari."

Temari slumped in her chair. "Fine. I think you're too flighty for him. I think you pick up guys and drop them in an instant. I think you're just looking for someone to take this _godawful_ virginity of yours, and you think Kankurou is the perfect guy to do it, because he looks so scruffy." She huffed. "I don't like it, Ino. I like you, I do. But I don't want you messing around with my brother when all you want is a fun short bit to alleviate you from something you don't want because you think his persona is good for it. He may swear a fucking lot, but he's not heartless. I will not let you hurt him. I _won't_."

Ino pursed her lips. "You _think_—?" She scowled. "I'm not some stupid awful rich kid, Temari." She tapped her fingers on the table. "I'm _not_. And if you think I am, maybe we shouldn't be friends."

Temari wasn't sure what to say.

"Ask me why I haven't had sex." Ino's cheeks tinged as she said that. "Go on." She snapped, her voice laced with annoyance. "Ask me."

She hesitated. "Why haven't you had sex?"

"Because I wasn't going to engage in an act with somebody I didn't really care for." She said, stubbornly, embarrassment still written on her features.

"You start tirades with Tenten about how her position on sex is—"

"The only damn reason Tenten teases me so much is because she knows I think the same!" Ino snapped. The blonde took a deep breath. "Tenten assumes, and she would be right, that I feel exactly like she does. So she tries to sprinkle in these sentences and lure me into slight arguments so that I will tell her what I think."

Temari frowned. "You make it sound as if thinking that way—"

"In our school it is." Ino interrupted. "Forgive me for bending to social pressures."

Temari was torn between believing her and calling her a fake. But the way Ino's light eyes glimmered ever slightly and her fingers curled into a fist made Temari think it was true. Ino was trying her best to keep it in. "You know, nobody would care if they knew you felt like Tenten." Temari assured slowly. "I don't. Hinata wouldn't. We know Tenten wouldn't – though she would gloat a bit. And Sakura definitely wouldn't."

"It's not them I'm concerned about." Ino replied quietly.

"Popularity isn't everything."

Ino sighed. "That's why I envy you, Temari." She smiled. "You're so cool and detached. You wouldn't care if you had a social stigmata."

"You shouldn't either."

Ino looked to the side.

"I'm sorry." Temari muttered after some thought. Apologizing never sat well with her, but she knew when she needed to do so. "I'm just overprotective."

The two blondes looked at each other in silence.

Then a phone rang.

Ino flicked it open. "Hello?" Her brow furrowed. "You're serious?" She smiled vindictively. "_Really_?" Ino tapped her fingers against the desk. "Your mother will throw a fit." She nodded. "Yeah. Yeah." Ino waved the hand that had tapped on the table airily. "We'll come get you two. Yeah. Ok." She snapped the phone shut. "Guess what?"

Temari sighed. "Don't tell me it's jail."

"Totally is." Ino grinned. "Shikamaru's never been in jail. This will be a fun tale."

Groaning, Temari pushed away from the table, "They didn't say why did they?"

"Something with a cop. No fighting if that's what you're wondering." Ino's brow furrowed. "Disturbance something or the other."

"Public disturbance?" Temari paused. "With a cop?"

Ino shrugged and headed out. "That's what I understood."

-------

Temari was tapping her fingers against the floor as the two males walked in to the waiting room. "I want answers and I want them now."

Ino had been sitting on a waiting chair the entire time Temari had been talking with the receptionist and filling out papers. "Hey, Shika! Have fun?" She smirked.

"Explanation." Temari demanded.

Kankurou shrugged. "I was pissed, okay. But I knew you'd have a fit if I landed in jail – like now – so I got out of the car and tried to calm down. Shikamaru," Kankurou waved in Shikamaru's direction, "tried to help. It worked out well enough, until some people, unrelated people, said some shit, and started more shit. Then I got pissed again. Swore at them." He grimaced. "More words. Then a cop showed up and started being all cop-like." Kankurou made a disgusted face. "Fucker got on my nerves. I told him so."

Temari resisted the urge to groan and strangle.

"And what they call a 'public disturbance' occurred."

Temari thought she was doing rather well. In a good display of emotional suppression, she turned to face Shikamaru. "And you were in jail because…?" _Don't mention how he was supposed to be there to stop it. Don't mention how he was supposed to be there to stop it. _

Shikamaru looked embarrassed. "Your brother's attitude is catching."

"_It's cat—!_" She stopped and took a deep breath. "Okay. Now let's all go home while you two _idiots_," She paused, "promise to never act like this again. I can beat up my own jerks, thank you very much."

Kankurou rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

Shikamaru's lip quirked.

"Uh…Tem?" Kankurou began slowly.

Temari scowled as the receptionist muttered a snarky comment to her about not coming back soon. "Yeah, Kankurou?" She said as she walked out the police station.

"They might have impounded my car."

Temari, once more showing what she believed to be a fantastic show of restraint, turned, "What was that?"

"Car. Impounded."

Ino, who'd been silent the entire time, looked at Shikamaru. "Is your car…?"

The lazy guy shook his head. "Just Kankurou's. If he had shut up with the cop, it wouldn't have been an issue at all."

Once outside, Temari rubbed her forehead. So they had two cars: Shikamaru's and Ino's. Either she would go with Ino, or Kankurou would go with Ino. Frankly, on a normal day Temari would have preferred to ride with Ino, but considering everything that had occurred, she was having second thoughts. First, she wanted to yell at Shikamaru. Second, she wasn't sure if she was ready to face Ino just yet. Third, it might be a nice gesture to let her friend ride home with her brother. Sort of like, condoning Ino's interest in a possible relationship. Except Temari wasn't sure she wanted to do that.

"Easy," Kankurou said, "Tem can go with Ino—"

Temari waved her head in a motion to cut him off. "No. You go with Ino."

Kankurou looked like he could throttle her.

"Go."

"Tem—"

"Do you really want to argue with me right now?"

Kankurou gave her a look. Something Temari perceived to mean 'I will complain in length about this later, you annoying psycho bitch'.

Temari stared at Shikamaru. "Lead on, choir boy."

Ino inclined her head. "Temari, I really—"

"We'll talk tomorrow, Ino." Temari interrupted. She glanced at her. "Really. I'm sorry." She paused. "And it's okay." She scrunched up her nose. "But do _not_ expect any help from me. You won't get it."

Ino gave a slight smile, a very genuine one. "Got it."

Shikamaru yawned. "Can we go now?"

Temari rolled her eyes. "Yeah. Now let's move."

Temari was silent all the way up until they were inside his car. She was silent even as he slid in and started the engine. She was silent as he pulled out. She was very silent and very intent on contemplating the reasons why she was not going to lose her temper. The first (and really, only) reason being was that she'd already gone so far; why would she break her current short streak?

She was so intent on being silent, she didn't even realize Shikamaru had pulled over until three minutes after he did so. Temari, finally realizing the car was not moving, blinked. She'd been slouched on the seat, legs kicked up on the dashboard. She sat up straight when the realization hit. "What are you doing?" They were parked outside a 24-hour convenience store.

He looked over at her. "Go on. I know you want to."

"Want to what?"

He quirked up an eyebrow. "Yell."

She crossed her arms. "You make it sound like I'm just dying to explode."

"You are."

"I haven't said a word!"

"Which in itself explains how clearly you want to yell."

Temari stared angrily out the window. She would not give him the benefit. She wouldn't! Even if he happened to be right… Very right. "Give me a buck."

He blinked. "What?"

"I'm getting a chocolate bar."

Hell, she'd gone with Ino to bail him out of jail. Jail, he was supposed to keep Kankurou from. Not to mention the fact that no real ass-kicking occurred. He more than owed her a dollar. Not that she would have been happy if they did happen to find and beat Hidan up. While he deserved it, Temari was damn set on kicking the guy's ass herself.

He fished a crumpled dollar from a change container in the car. "Whatever."

Temari pushed the door open and entered the store. She was feeling a lot of things, and a big reason she was dying to yell wasn't because Kankurou had landed himself in jail, though that did irk her, it was because she was humiliated and furious with Hidan. The asshole had _drugged_ her. He was not going to get away with stupid shit like that. She wanted to squash him into a pulp. She had always known he was a sleazy jerk, but she hadn't counted on something that bad. Sure, he might get what was coming to him, but that was all on legal technicalities. She was in debate and had a fair knowledge of laws. She knew a collection of drugs were considered illegal, and she was almost sure liquid X was one of them. REGARDLESS of that, all that was known was that her water had it. Nobody could prove Hidan had done it and thus she would not get the benefit of seeing him get what was coming to him.

Legally, at least.

She looked briefly at the candy counter before heading toward the back of the store instead. She didn't want candy, she wanted a soda. Bubbly, cold, and filled with caffeine. But as she looked at those, she didn't know what she wanted anymore. Rather Temari began pacing up and down the aisles, examining all the food contents.

"You know, buying a chocolate doesn't normally take this much time."

Temari jumped slightly at his sudden appearance but ignored him for the most part.

He stood next to her, hands in his pockets staring idly at the ceiling.

He was a strange fellow.

Temari looked at the counter before her which was filled with assorted foodstuffs. She found it strange that the convenience store was stocked with cans of corn and peas. She picked up two cans and looked them over. Sure, it was convenient if you just wanted a can of vegetables fast, but she found it strange nonetheless. Who would want a can right away? She turned to ask Shikamaru, "What do you—?" She stopped abruptly as she saw him stiffen and swear softly under his breath. His eyes turned sharp and hard.

Frowning, Temari turned to see what had upset him so much. Standing at the door of the convenience store was Hidan. Before any words could be ushered either on her part or on Shikamaru's, Hidan and some guy with him, were at the counter. A shiny silver pistol waved about in his hands and the clerk was backed against the wall.

Temari's mouth dropped open.

Holy crap.

A robbery?

Still shocked, Temari was dimly aware of Shikamaru's hand on her head, and only minutely aware as Shikamaru pushed her down forcefully to the floor. "Don't say a word." He hissed.

Temari stared blankly at the counter in front of her, both of the cans still in her hands.

A _robbery_?!


	9. Smoldering Crisps

**Ch.9:** Smoldering Crisps

* * *

Suddenly things in her head began to make sense again. Hidan was holding up the store with some other guy. There was a gun. A shiny gun. A dangerous gun. She swallowed. Oh, man, if they were caught, they might just be killed.

Dead.

Oh, that was so not good.

She looked over to Shikamaru. He seemed to be trying to figure out the best thing to do as well.

Temari put one of the cans down as softly as she could and used her free hand to fish around in her pocket for her phone. Then she remembered she didn't have her phone. Hastily she dug her hand into Shikamaru's front pants pocket for his phone.

"Wh—?" He whispered quietly.

Temari pulled his phone out. "Fuck. If I'm going to die, they're going to know who killed me." Grateful his phone was on silent, Temari maneuvered around it until she found what she wanted. The voice recorder. She activated it. Sure it was a stupid thing, but it was the only thing she could think of at that moment, and she was going to take any idea her brain happened to come with then.

She might die, after all, might as well prepare evidence for a trial.

They sat down listening to what was going on, neither saying a word, both trying to figure out what to do. Hidan was threatening and if she could see him, Temari was sure he'd be waving the gun around. Temari wanted to pull her hair. What was she supposed to do? She wanted to kick Hidan's ass so bad, but she was going to go attack a guy wielding a gun. That was suicidal. Ugh, but how else would they get out. Temari pondered her options, and the seconds dragged on like hours.

She noted Shikamaru move out of the corner of her eye. He reached to the phone she'd placed on the counter.

It was then she did something stupid.

Shikamaru's arm brushed hers as he was reaching for the phone and she flinched on impulse. She was hiding in a store with robbers, somehow the slight touch got twisted into her mind as a threat and she flinched, effectively hitting a few cans on the counter. Toppling just enough to make an audible noise.

Shikamaru paled.

"Who the fuck is there?" Hidan's voice called out audibly. "Come on out," He said, almost gleefully, "or we can just go to you."

Shikamaru looked at her in panic and then in the general direction of the danger. Then he clamped a hand over her mouth. "Don't say a word or make another noise. Got it?"

Still not understanding what he was doing, she nodded dumbly. Being in the current situation was apparently robbing her of all thought.

Then he stood up.

Temari's mouth dropped open yet again. _What the hell was he thinking_?

"Well, well, Nara." Hidan said smoothly. "Hiding, are we?"

Shikamaru moved closer to them, moving away from the aisle and away from her, probably in an effort to protect her. Temari wanted to hit herself. Stupid asshole acting out of chivalry. Now he was going to die for sure because she just had to flinch.

"You know, they were talking about this." Shikamaru muttered slowly, his lazy voice wafting around the room. "About you and the Akatsuki. I didn't believe it. I should have."

"Well you are a stupid useless fucker." Hidan lilted. "Who the hell did you have with you hiding there? Why don't you tell them to show us their face?"

"No one."

"Liar."

Heart hammering madly in her chest, Temari listened intently.

Shikamaru spoke again, "You have to check?" He was scoffing. "Nobody was with me." He was giving her a warning. They were checking.

Temari panicked. Crap, crap, _crap_. Crawling around on her hands and knees, Temari tried to make her way to the restroom, which happened to be right next to her. She pushed open the door and slid in, just as the door was a millisecond from closing fully behind her, she heard Hidan speak again.

"Kazuku, check the restroom."

_Dammit_!

Still panicking, Temari stood up and paced around in the room for a few seconds. There were no windows she could crawl out of and sneaking back out would be equally stupid. She couldn't hide in a damn stall because the restroom was just one small room with one toilet and one sink. What the hell was she supposed to do? She wanted to scream.

It was then, in that moment of panic and irritation that another idea struck her. An idea which would have been more useful minutes ago. She should've used the damn phone to call 911. She was a damn _idiot_! That was probably what Shikamaru had been trying to do when she freaked and toppled over some cans. ARGH!

The door opened.

Temari froze. In her state of fear, she noted dimly she was still holding a can of peas.

As the door closed behind him, the man in front of her smirked. "He was right for once it seems."

He was holding a gun too.

He took a step forward. "Don't come near me!" Temari panicked.

He looked at her like he thought she was stupid. She probably was; telling someone not to come near her was not going to stop anybody. She just couldn't think logically at the moment – not when she was freaked out of her mind. Guns made her nervous. When the guy took another step closer, Temari panicked and threw the can of peas in her hand.

Her intention had she not been so utterly panicked and scared, would normally have been to hit the guy on the head with the can. Her intention when she was scared and doing things without any thought behind it, was really just a defense mechanism in order to make her feel safer. It spawned a magical fantasy in her head of the can of peas swallowing the guy in front of her whole and fixing all the problems. Which of course, was utterly ridiculous. So when she threw the can, it missed the guy. It missed him by a lot.

Instead, the can went way over the guy's head, hitting a strange metal contraption which was hanging from the ceiling above the guy. The thing was large, metal, and looked a bit like an outdated air conditioner. But Temari didn't know anything about those things, so for all she knew, and cared, it could have been a storage box.

The can hit the box with a heavy metal thud.

Temari swallowed.

She was going to die.

The minute that thought crossed her head, the box above the guy's head creaked.

Both she and the guy looked up at it.

Then it fell.

Temari stumbled back quickly, her back smacking into the tile wall as the metal box slammed down, falling right on top of Hidan's partner. It didn't make a particular loud noise as it fell, since the noise was mostly softened by the guy's fleshy soft skin, but it did make enough noise to jar Temari. She wondered if they could hear the noise outside.

The guy was crumpled underneath the box.

Heart still hammering madly, Temari hesitantly stepped toward the man and the box. Crouching, hesitantly, she took the gun from his fingers. Not seeing any movement, she toed him a little. He still didn't move. He was either dead or unconscious. Either way, Temari was glad.

She stood there for a few seconds, trying to decide what to do.

The cops, she thought. She needed to get to the phone and call the cops.

She didn't want to, but she didn't see any other choice. Temari held the gun hesitantly in both hands, and on second thought picked up the can of peas as well, which had rolled to the toilet, and pocketed it. Dropping back to her hands and knees, gun in hand, Temari tried quietly to escape the bathroom and back into the store area.

They were still talking.

Which meant nobody was dead yet. (Maybe)

"Just take the money!" That, Temari imagined, was the clerk.

Then there was a shot.

Temari froze and her eyes squeezed shut.

She was aware of one tangible thought running through her head.

_Please don't be Shikamaru. Please don't be Shikamaru._

"What the hell did you do?!" Shikamaru yelled.

Instantly, Temari's shoulders sagged. Hidan hadn't shot Shikamaru. Then she felt sick when another realization shot through her. That meant he'd shot the clerk. Oh, no, no, _no_. Temari paddled as quietly as she could to where she'd left the phone.

"You shot him!" Shikamaru uttered loudly. "How…You're supposed to be religious! Why'd you kill him!?"

"Heathen deserved to die." HIdan uttered without a care.

Temari felt sick to her stomach. She looked over the counter trying to find the phone, but she couldn't see it anywhere! Where was the stupid little thing? Temari was having trouble thinking over the pounding of her heart and the rushing of her blood. She looked at her own hands, seeing the gun.

"You are next. No witnesses, fucker."

Now Temari was panicked and every single coherent thought fled her head. Now she wasn't thinking a single logical thing. She paddled over on hands and feet through the aisles until she could see Hidan. He was standing loftily, one hand holding the gun pointing at something – Shikamaru, she was sure. He was psycho. Temari gripped the gun she'd taken from the other guy and tried to understand how it worked.

Hidan grinned like a true insane man, then he shot the gun.

Hands shaking, Temari aimed and shot Hidan, hers going seconds after Hidan's did.

Hidan swore loudly and the gun he was holding skittered from his hands. "Fucking hell." He turned, eyes sharp.

Temari wanted to scream. That was the second time she'd failed to hit her desired target. The bullet had hit his gun. Temari looked at the gun she held and tried shooting again while Hidan didn't have his own gun.

It wasn't working.

Temari panicked.

"Temari, leave!" That was Shikamaru.

If he had the strength to yell, then he was alive.

That meant she couldn't leave.

Hidan grinned. "Little shit doesn't know how to use a gun." Hidan began to make his way to pick up his own gun.

For the hundredth time that day, Temari was seized with panic and did whatever her body thought of. She threw the gun to the side, and instead yanked out the can of peas from her pocket and chucked it at his head with as much force as she could muster.

This time, she hit her target.

Hidan stumbled. "Bitch." He seethed.

Then she acted on her gut again, and launched at him. She wasn't aware of much except there were lots of punches and swear words flying around. Both from him and from her.

He hit her head strongly, causing her eyes to water and head to pound. She kneed him in the gut. They were rolling on the floor now and Temari was desperately trying to keep him away from the gun. As they got closer to it, she knocked over boxes of candy trying to push it away. It worked.

Hidan was laughing dimly. "You're a fucking crazy bitch. I knew a fucking little slut like you would be interesting to mess with." He did something that caused the order to shift, and now she was on the floor, face down. His hands gripped at her hair pulling her head up. "Shame, that fucker messed with what I had planned. But I'll finish him off soon and then we can continue."

Colors danced in her eyes and Temari wanted him dead.

Dead, dead.

He jabbed her head to the floor and she brought her elbow up as he did, hoping it would hit him painfully in the gut.

He wheezed.

Temari took the opportunity in loosened grip to turn over, she felt some of her hairs yanked out as she did. Then she was under him, lying face up. He slammed one hand on top of hers, pinning her down and moved to punch her again. With one hand she tried to push him away, and with her legs she tried to turn him over. When that didn't work, she brought her knee up and hit the perfect spot.

His face morphed into one of extreme pain and his grip loosened completely.

Temari pushed with her legs to move him off of her. He fell to the ground on his back. Temari moved on top of him, settling on his chest and moved to punch him in the jaw.

He slackened as she did, his movements stopping all together and his eyes falling closed.

She didn't care. All she could see is what he had done to her, what he wanted to do to her, what he said to her. She hated him. She hated him with every fiber of her being.

She punched him again.

And again.

And again.

And again.

"Temari!"

Then she was pulled out of the angry fury she'd been in and remembered where she was. She stopped fist mid-air, breathing heavily, hair swaying around her face.

Shikamaru.

She scrambled off of Hidan and headed to the boy who'd helped her so much that day.

He was on the floor, his hands pressing against a wound somewhere in his stomach. She couldn't tell where exactly it was because there was too much blood. Temari sat there in front of him, eyes wide, heart still racing. She looked at him helplessly. "What – what do I do?"

He winced. "Get me something to wrap around the wound for starters."

She shook. Some…Some…There was no cloth in the stupid store. "There's nothing here! Just crappy food!" She was panicking again. And he was dying. She needed to think clearly. She wasn't. So instead she yanked her shirt off and handed it to him. "Use that. Use that!"

Shikamaru didn't even question her; he grabbed the shirt, and ripping it, tied it around his wound. "I need to go to the hospital Temari." But before he could say anything else after that, he passed out.

Temari was breathing heavily and rapidly, trying to put things together in her mind. She had not been able to think clearly for the longest time and she was struggling then too.

Hospital.

How the fuck was she supposed to get here? Not only was she not aware of where it was, she didn't know how to drive! She gave it a second's worth of contemplation before deciding. She stuck her hands in Shikamaru's pockets again, looking for the keys. After finding them, she shoved them in her own pocket, and struggled to pick him up and shove him in the car. She managed. Panicking, as she struggled into the driver's seat, Temari jabbed the keys in and started the car.

She'd tried to learn to drive once.

She'd crashed into two buildings.

It hadn't worked and she'd decided never to try again after that.

It turned out, when there was a guy she didn't want to die in the car, she learned pretty fast.

She still had no idea where the hospital was, so she went to the next best place. About eight minutes later, she pulled into the police parking lot (and crashed into another car a bit as she did) and cut the engine. She ran into the station.

The clerk stared at her, flabbergasted. "I know I expected you back soon, but not this soon. Two visits in a day is pretty extreme."

"Gah, shut the hell up! He's in my car! He's dying! I need a fucking hospital!"

The clerk blinked. "Wh...?"

"GET A GOT DANG HOSPITAL VEHICLE HERE OR DRIVE HIM TO THE FUCKING HOSPITAL YOURSELF, YOU FUCKING IDIOT!" She waved her hands about angrily. "NOW, DAMMIT!"

Then the woman sprang into action.

**xXxXx**

Once they started to arrange things for Shikamaru, she was level-headed enough to think again, but sufficiently panicked to still come up with randomly horrific ideas. She demanded a phone and the police officers directed her to theirs. She dialed home.

Kankurou answered. "Yo."

"Tell me Ino is still there."

"She's just about to leave, why?"

"Get her back in the damn house! NOW." Temari snapped.

There was a scuffle in which she was sure Kankurou was telling her to come back inside. Temari sagged against the counter and tried to relax her beating heart. The police had already gone to get Hidan and the other guy – Kazu? Kakuzuu? Regardless, the bad guys were being caught and the injured good guy was on his way to the hospital.

Temari looked down at herself and turned pink.

And she was just wearing a bra.

Fan-fucking-tastic.

She probably looked like a cheap beat-up whore. Temari grimaced.

"What is it?" Ino's voice sounded over the phone, high and panicked. Temari stared blankly forward, unsure of what she had been intending to say. Now that her mind was focused on her own embarrassment, the panic was wearing off and reason sliding back in.

"Temari! What's wrong!?"

Temari blinked slowly. Shikamaru's mother and father. They should…Yes, they should. "Ino, uh, call Shikamaru's mom and dad, yeah?"

Ino was silent.

It made Temari uneasy to hear the girl so quiet.

"Why?" Her voice was small and scared.

"Tell them Shikamaru's in the hospital."

"The…the hospital?" Ino's voice cracked. Then came the anger. "What – when – WHY is he in the damn hospital!? Temari! What the fuck did you—?"

"I didn't do shit. There was a gun and a robbery—" The panic was bubbling back up again. "Ino, please just, tell his parents." She paused. "And keep him company, will you? I have a feeling they're going to keep me here for awhile." She sighed, "Sure, he's not exactly awake, but it can't be nice to wake up in a hospital and have nobody be there."

Ino swore a lot on the other line. "Which hospital?"

"County."

There was a lot of noise and then Kankurou was back on, voice heavy and demanding. "What. Happened."

Temari rubbed her forehead. "I'm in the police station. I don't need bail or anything, just grab a shirt – yours, I don't want you pawing through my stuff – and meet me over here."

"Tem, I don't have a car." Kankurou said. "What's going on?"

She grimaced. Right, it had been impounded. Fantastic. "Hold up in a convenience store. Shikamaru got shot." And she got beat up. Ugh. Not good. She was aware of all the sore points in her body. Fuck, how she wanted a bed.

Kankurou was swearing now. "Don't move. I'll get there."

Before she could protest on how he didn't have a car to move around with, he'd hung up. Temari placed the phone back in its cradle and stared forward.

"Miss?"

Temari turned to see a small skinny guy staring at her.

"We need to know what happened." He looked a little pink around the ears. The idiot was probably fresh out of the academy.

"Did they get them jailed, yet?"

"They have them apprehended, Miss. They're both out cold."

That mean the other one wasn't dead. Just passed out.

"What happened, Miss?"

"Shouldn't this be done in a room of some sort?" She muttered, feeling dazed as she did.

He stumbled. "Right."

A few minutes later, she was outside the people area and inside the actual station, sitting in a plastic chair, her arms crossed over her chest. She was cold. These police officers were all jerks. Nobody had offered her a damn jacket.

A different officer was sitting in front of her now. Stockier and with a mustache. Older too. "My name is Officer Roddins, Miss. Can you please tell me what happened?"

Heh. Officer Roddins. That was his name. Officer Roddins? Fuck, she knew he was a damn cop, why'd he have to introduce himself as Officer Roddins? Pompous ass. "We stopped at a convenience store."

"You, Miss Sabaku, and the boy?"

"Yeah."

"Shikamaru Nara?"

"Yeah." She frowned, and waited a few seconds to see if he was going to ask another stupid question. When he didn't, she continued. "While we were in there, in the back looking at canned food, Hidan – that's the pale haired one – and some other guy came in. When I looked up they were already waving guns around at the clerk." She paused. "Shikamaru pushed me to the ground. To protect me, no doubt. Since we hadn't been seen, he thought we should hide. Then, like an idiot I knock over some cans. So, then they know we're there." She grimaced remembering, "Then he had to go act all chivalrous, the jackass, and stand up claiming to be the only one there." She paused. "They don't believe him, of course. So I scamper off into the restroom. I'm holding a can of peas, by the way. I didn't even notice I had it when I crawled over. I panic and then the other guy comes in toting a gun and I get scared. I throw the can at him, miss, and hit a metal thing in the ceiling."

"Metal thing?"

"Hell if I know what it was. You should know. Fuck, you guys went there." She scowled. "ANYWAY, I hit the metal thing with the can and it creaked and fell on the guy. So he's unconscious. I take the gun away from his hands, I don't know why, I just did. I don't know why I did anything I did." Then I go back out into the store and Hidan's there and I hear him shoot the clerk – I don't see it, and then he threatens Shikamaru so I scramble on hands and feet to where he is and aim the gun. He shoots before I shoot. When I shoot it hits his gun. Then the gun jams." Her heart was working itself into a frenzy again. "So I freak out and throw the can of peas at him."

"I thought you—"

"I picked it up, before I left." She interrupted crossly. "Then we started fist-fighting. And I seem to have knocked him out."

The guy paused. "You knocked both of them out?"

"Yeah."

"One with a can of peas that hit the metal _thing_ and the other by punching him?"

Temari pursed her lips. "Yes."

"You did that?"

She opened her mouth to insult him when there was a loud ruckus.

"Fuck you!" Someone snarled.

Temari groaned audibly and massaged her head. "Dumbass."

"Let me through, dammit!"

"Roddins," A different officer addressed the one in front of her, "There's some guy out there who demands to be let in to see his sister. I told him—"

Roddins looked at her. "Your brother?"

"Yes."

The officer sighed. "You can go out, Miss. I got what I need. I'll question Nara when he's healthy."

Temari made a face and resisted the impulse to mutter something snarky about just because she was a girl did not mean she couldn't knock out two guys. "Whatever." She pushed up from the chair and headed out.

Kankurou was in the middle of a pretty heavy argument with a group of police officers.

"Let me see my fucking sister! No, I don't fucking care who—"

She coughed. "Kankurou."

He continued. "You guys have to be the stupidest assholes ever to grace the earth. All I want is—"

"KANKUROU!"

Her brother jumped, "Tem!"

"I'm done."

He pushed past the officers. "Are you okay?"

"Fine." She replied. Seeing her brother argue had actually calmed the panic that had been rising in her.

Kankurou opened his mouth to speak, but shut it, his cheeks pinkening. He shoved a bit of cloth at her. "Put it on and then explain why you're not wearing anything."

Temari took the big t-shirt and slipped it on. Still cold, she tugged at his arm and demanded his sweater. "I'm cold."

Without complaint, he took off the coat and handed it to her.

Temari shrugged it on. "I took off my shirt so Shikamaru could use it as a bandage to keep the blood from pouring out."

Kankurou nodded dimly. "Okay. That…okay…" His face was pale and he looked very uncomfortable.

"How'd you get here?" Temari asked.

Kankurou rubbed his neck. "Neji."

Temari blinked. "Neji Hyuuga?"

"Yeah. He's outside right now." Kankurou paused. "With Gaara. He didn't think he was ready to come in just yet." Kankurou looked her over. "Temari, you look like shit. Shouldn't they have taken _you_ to the hospital?" Kankurou's teeth were grit tight. She knew what he was doing. Anger suppression. She did it often enough to know it when she saw it.

"I'm fine." Just scratched and bruised. Temari pulled him to the door, wrapping the sweater around her body. "Come on, if I'm going to explain, I might as well only do it once more. I'll do it in the car."

She was grateful once she got outside. Neji was leaning against the hood of his car arms crossed against his chest. He seemed to be talking to Gaara who was pacing back and forth in front of the car. Whatever Neji was saying seemed to be having some calming effects on Gaara, whose pacing was slowly stopping.

Neji nodded in her direction.

Gaara stopped and turned around.

Quite unexpectedly, the redhead ran over to her as if to wrap his arms around to hug her, but stopped short, freezing in front of her. He scanned her, eyes widening. He opened his mouth and then closed it again.

Temari sighed. "Hi, Gaara. Hi, Neji." She inclined her head at the latter. "Thanks."

The male Hyuuga's brow furrowed in worry. "It wasn't a problem."

Despite her situation, she found it funny. Both Gaara and Neji wanted to know, but neither wanted to ask. Temari shoved her hands in the pockets of the sweater. She licked her lips. "If I tell you, Neji, would you drive me to the hospital to check on Shikamaru?"

"I'll drive you regardless." He replied smoothly.

She smiled in spite of herself.

Then she told them everything.

* * *

**A/N:** ...Did I dissapoint?


	10. Wisps of Smoke

**Ch.10: Wisps of Smoke**

* * *

A/N: Okay, I've taken forever and I'm terribly terribly sorry. Part of it is because I've been busy with exams and graduating issues. The other part was my lack of inspiration. But it's back now, so yay~ And I'll be updating regularly again.

Sorry for the wait. Very sorry. :(

* * *

She must have lost consciousnesses at some point during the ride to the hospital, because the next coherent thing she could remember was the smell of barbecue and antiseptic intermingling and the sound of someone eating. As her eyes flickered open, she was greeted with a very white set of what she could only assume were tiles. She let out a small yawn and moved, feeling an awful ache in her back. She then noticed that she was sitting in a chair. Temari, eyes still adjusting to her surroundings sat up and looked blankly ahead.

"You're alright, then?"

She blinked, her brain still not coherently understanding what was going on in front of her. A body formed and things began clicking in her head. She knew this person.

"Chip?"

The round-faced boy extended his hand, a bag open in her direction. She took a chip without really thinking it through. As she brought it to her mouth, teeth still not clamping on it, she remembered everything. She dropped the potato chip. "How is he?" The words came out quick and breathless and her face was probably devoid of color.

The boy inclined his head, a smile on his lips. "He's fine. Really. Thanks to you."

That made a heavy weight settle in her stomach. She didn't feel like she should be thanked. Not in the least, considering she thought the whole thing was her fault. Him stopping was her fault. Going in the store was her fault. Dropping the can was her fault. So she felt what happened to Shikamaru was her fault. "I didn't...I..." She closed her eyes. "I'm so sorry." She whispered, heart hurting. "I didn't want any of that to happen."

"It's not your fault. He's okay because of you."

"I didn't....I shouldn't have...It's my fault."

There was a new voice, "Don't be silly."

Temari's eyes cracked open at the newcomer. Dark hair, beady eyes, and a lethargic expression stared at her. For a split second unbelievable panic and guilt swept through her. Then she realized it wasn't Shikamaru but his father. For five seconds Temari was at peace, before the guilt and panic overwhelmed her again. "I'm sorry." She cried again, fear overwhelming her, because if she blamed herself, then his father surely must blame her too. She was at fault.

The man settled beside her, legs stretched in front of him. "You didn't shoot him." He explained calmly, "Or any other harmful thing," He smiled a little, "at this point. So there is no reason for you to apologize for something you are not responsible for."

A certified psychiatrist telling her that should make her feel better. The problem was that it didn't. It didn't even come close. She still felt awful.

"A word of advice, though." He inclined his head. "Avoid Shikamaru's mother for awhile." He smiled in what Temari believed was an attempt to comfort her. "She likes having someone to yell at when she's worried."

Temari twisted in her seat, staring painfully at her hands, try to wash away the feelings that it wasn't her fault. The images flashed angrily in her head, but this time, in addition to those, so did some of their childhood. She'd felt immensely guilty when Kankurou was in danger of serious prison time. She'd blamed the entire thing on herself, when her only involvment had consisted of telling her brother to 'fuck off' that morning. Biting back tears and her current wave of guilt, Temari was hit with a staunch realization: she had problems with guilt. She looked up at Shikamaru's father. "I think...I think I might have guilt issues."

He looked at her quizzically, "I'm sure you don't." His hand under her chin, he pulled up her face a little and looked directly in her eyes. "I think you're just an ordinary girl who cares a lot about people and doesn't know how to deal with this worry." He smiled a little and let her go. "It's normal. Fear and worry is hard to deal with so it manifests itself in such matters commonly." He looked every bit the comforting shrink. No wonder Gaara liked him. "But try not too feel guilty. It's not your fault." He didn't say anything for a few seconds merely looked at her. He then made a noise of understanding and stood up from his chair. "I'll be seeing you, Temari."

Temari looked at where he'd been sitting in a mixture of confusion. Because really, she was confused.

"He needs to get to work." Chouji shrugged. "He's been hanging around for a while, mostly because he wanted to talk to you before he went off to work."

She blinked. "Why me? I thought...Shikamaru and all..."

"I told you; Shikamaru's perfectly fine. He's just lazing about in bed, complaining about not having a view the sky and crummy hospital food. He says it hurts when he moves, but he's in no major pain." Chouji stretched his arms. "So he just wanted to stick around to talk to you, probably because you saved his life and all." Chouji paused. "Shikamaru's made you out to be quite the wonder woman." He grinned. "Force to be reckoned with."

Temari couldn't even think of how to respond to that. Wonder woman? Her? She just... A can of peas to one guy's head and fighting with another hardly qualified as wonderous in her opinion. Shikamaru was the brave, self-sacrificing one. She winced, realizing just what she had thought. She tried to push the praising thoughts out of her head and concentrate on things sure to irk her about the guy. Jeez, he had the audacity to complain even when there were plenty people around to see him. She frowned, realizing his best friend was sitting in front of her. "Why aren't you in there with him, then? Not allowing visitors right now?"

"Oh, they are. I was just...asked," he stressed the word indicating it was more of an order, "to keep an eye on you while your brothers talked to Shikamaru."

"My brothers?"

He shrugged. "Don't ask me what they wanted to talk about."

"Is it just them talking to him? Where'd everybody else go?"

"People have been coming and going throughout the day, right now, the only ones in the building for him are you, me, Ino, and your brothers." He paused. "Yoshino should be here in an hour or so, though." He crumpled up the empty bag of chips. "Ino is in there with them. She promised to be quiet throughout their entire conversation so they let her stay inside. That and she pretended to be ready to burst into tears."

Temari snorted. Yes, tears seemed to work all the time for the blonde. She fiddled with the hem of the shirt Kankurou had given her. "So...Can I go see him?"

Chouji gave her a warm smile. "Sure." He stood up and motioned for her to follow. "Come on. I'll take you there."

Temari followed after him, somewhat hesitantly, thoughts still lingering in her head, guilt still wracking her body. She had to remind herself it was normal.

Chouji pushed open a door, and motioned for her to go in first. She walked in, instantly greeted with the sound of an argument underway.

"Quit playing this princely shit and tell me what the fuck you intend with her."

"I don't know what you mean by princ--"

"Temari is not--"

Chouji coughed loudly. "She is in this room." He sung it, as if in warning.

Temari walked deeper in the room, to see Kankurou with his lips pressed firmly together and a very annoyed expression on his face. Gaara was next to him, inquisitive and just as irked. Shikamaru was looking at the ceiling, cheeks tinged slightly pink.

"I don't see why we have to stop talking about it." Gaara supplied carefully. "I mean, it has to do with her and I'm sure she'd love to put in input on the situation."

"No." Both Kankurou and Shikamaru responded immediately.

Gaara blinked. "I don't understand."

Kankurou pushed him down as if in an order to sit. "I will explain later."

Gaara settled down on the chair and looked at Kankurou confusion.

"Hi, Temari." Ino greeted, hand waving jovially. She was sitting on the window ledge, legs stretched before her. Kankurou sat opposite of her on the window ledge.

Chouji seemed to have taken the opportunity of wrapping up to settle himself in the only other chair in the room.

Temari shifted awkwardly.

"Well, take a seat, Temari." Ino said happily. "I'm sure Shika won't mind if you settle down on his bed."

Kankurou snorted. "Yeah, I'm sure he won't mind at all."

Ino batted her eyes sweetly.

Temari pursed her lips, feeling suspicious of Ino, as she always did when Ino batted her eyes. She settled nervously at the foot of Shikamaru's bed. She looked at her hands. "How...How are you feeling?"

"Decent. I would have imagined the aftermath of being shot would be far more painful."

"I'm sorry."

"For what? You saved my life."

Somehow she felt her, 'it's my fault' spiel would work just as well as it had before.

Chouji sighed. "She's under the impression that you getting hurt is all her fault. I've told her it isn't, but she's just feeling horribly guilty."

Temari looked up to see Shikamaru.

"That's a bit conceited of you, isn't it, Temari? To pin the damages all on yourself." He inclined his head. "My getting hurt is NOT your fault. My being alive, though, is entirely your fault."

She licked her lips. "I still, kind of..."

"Well don't. It's stupid." He commented coldly.

Kankurou made an annoyed sound. "What the hell is it with you, Shikamaru?" He waved his hand in annoyance. "Do all the females you know want to take responsibilty for your personal damages?"

Temari blinked. "Hunh?"

Gaara ticked off names on his fingers, "Ino, his mother, you, Kurenai, Sakura, and even Tenten seemed to have decided if they had only done one thing they could have prevented this entire situation. It has been quite humorous." Gaara did indeed look amused. "I, on the other hand, profess no responsiblity whatsoever for what procured. Neither I think, does Kankurou. But that I believe to be purely egotistical in content."

Temari stared at her youngest brother. "Well blaming themselves is just stupid."

"Right." Shikamaru countered. "So is blaming yourself. So if you can abandon the thought."

She nodded. "I...I won't mention it again."

"Good."

Ino took the opportunity to clap her hands together and smile brightly. "Well, now that that's all lovingly squared away, we should talk about the upcoming dance!"

Shikamaru and Chouji simultaneously groaned. Temari frowned. Gaara had no reaction and Kankurou looked suprised. "Dance?" Was Kankurou's response. "What dance?"

Ino smiled brightly. "Oh! You were gone while it was announced. There will be a dance. A glorious of glorious dances between the two schools. It shall be a wonderful event." She gave Kankurou a pretty smile.

Kankurou looked at her blankly. "I would hardly call a school dance 'wonderful'."

Ino harrumphed, and tossed her hair back. "Who are you taking, Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru looked to the side uncomfortably.

Ino crooned. "Oh, you have no date yet, Shika?" She rested her chin on her upturned palms as if contemplating some far-away beautiful thing. "Oooh! You know who you should ask?" She sat up, almost bouncing. "That lovely little Sunan debater in our class. Matsuri! Oh, she's just so pretty and nice - I'm sure she'd love to go with you!"

Several things happened at once. Temari felt an annoying and angry wave of jealously bubble in her belly. An emotion she didn't understand as it happened, instead she only knew she did not want a nice pretty girl going to any dance with Shikamaru. That wave took the backseat when the words 'Sunan' and 'debater' registered in her head. She was reminded instantly of the girl Kankurou said Gaara had a crush on. Now in addition to the underlying jealously, there was a desire to keep the girl away from any male who wasn't her youngest brother.

Gaara stiffened and looked like he wanted to talk, but just stared at the floor.

Kankurou sat upright. "The modest mouse?"

Ino looked confused, "Modest mouse?"

"Dresses like some nun. Pants, past knee-length skirts, loose shirts. You know, real modestly dressed."

Ino's lips pursed in suspicion. "Yes. That's her."

Temari crossed her arms. "No."

Ino's look registered quick shock. "I'm sorry?"

"That - it - no." She frowned, unsure if she could tell people Gaara liked this Matsuri without breaking some sort of sibling secrecy code. She looked at her youngest brother. "Can I?"

Gaara stared at his feet. "Go ahead."

Feeling better now that she had permission, Temari continued. "Shikamaru or anyone else, cannot go with this little twat. Who, by the way, I really don't even remember from debate. But anyway. Gaara likes her. So don't set up anybody with her."

Ino stared, mouth open slightly. She turned to look at Gaara. "You like Matsuri?" When Gaara nodded a little, Ino laughed.

Kankurou's fists balled. "Don't fucking laugh at my brother, Blondie."

She snickered, "Oh, I'm not laughing at him." She covered her mouth in an attempt to quiet down. "I just...It's just..." She snorted. "I thought you were gay!" She started laughing again. This time so hard her hands were wrapped around her sides. Everyone stared waiting for Ino to calm down.

When she finally did, she was still huffing a bit. "The stupid twat," Ino laughed some more, "told me some months ago that she had an unbelievably LARGE crush on you!" She laughed even harder. "I told her I was pretty sure you were gay!" She laughed. "She told me I was wrong though. That you couldn't be. All this time she's been shooting me looks because she thinks I like you and I lied to her to keep you away from her." Ino covered her mouth again, large smile on her lips. "And all this time I've pitied her. When here, you're both crushing on eachother. It's just so damn funny!"

Everyone sat while Ino continued laughing.

Gaara shifted. "She likes me?" He seemed surprised.

"Why wouldn't she?" Ino said, laughter fading but smile full-blown, "You're cute and very caring about your sister. Shows good qualities about people in general. Plus," Ino leaned forward almost conspiratorially. "You've got a bad boy streak. Everyone loves a bad boy." She sat up happily. "Ask her. She'll probably faint with glee at the thought of going to the dance with you. I can give you her number if you don't have it."

Gaara was staring mouth agape. "I...Thank you, Ino. You're a very good person."

She smiled sunnily. "I know. I tell Suna all the time, but she's just convinced I'm a raptor. All I do is help those I care about."

Temari snorted. "You help yourself too."

Ino smirked. "Anyway, that girl fell through. But I can find plenty of lovely chits for you to take to the dance, Shikamaru."

"What about Chouji?" Temari asked almost bitterly, the jealously bubbling up again.

Ino waved her hand dismissively. "I have that all cleared with him, already."

Before any other words could be uttered, there was a knock, signifying a new person. Temari's spirits sunk as she saw it was the same cop as before. She really wasn't feeling friendly toward him.

"Excuse me, kids. I'm officer Roddins and I'd really like to have a few words with Shikamaru Nara."

Ino almost pirouetted off her seat. "Of course." Smiling brightly she wafted past him, but once behind him, she started making faces behind his back. It was enough to make Temari burst into giggles.

Even Kankurou offered a smile.

Everyone filed out slowly, Temari last. Before she was out of the room though, the officer stopped her, one hand on her shoulder. "Actually, Miss Sabaku. I'd like you to stay."

She sighed audibly. She really didn't want anything to do with this guy. "Sure." She slunk back to where she had been choosing to sit at the foot of Shikamaru's bed again even though there were plenty of available seats now.

Officer Roddins pulled a chair closer to the bed and sat down. "Now, Mr Nara, if you would please tell me what occurred in your own words."

Temari sat patiently, as Shikamaru explained what happened just like she did, albeit his was much more nicely phrased and lacking any rude tones.

Officer Roddins rubbed his temple. "I see."

"Oh." Shikamaru sat up a little, wincing as he did. Instinctively Temari reached for him, though she wasn't sure what to do with her hands outstretched. Awkwardly, she pulled her hands back and fiddled with her fingers. Shikamaru passed a hand through his hair. "Temari got the idea to uh, record things, and well, when I sort of revealed myself and walked closer to him, I got Hidan to say a couple things. He admitted to inserting GHB in Temari's water bottle and briefly mentions some great general plan the other Akatsuki had, where his was just a distraction for that plan. The recording is on my phone, which the doctors have to have put somewhere."

Officer Roddins stared blankly. "W-what great general plan?"

"Something involving a bank." Shikamaru said, brow furrowing in recollection. "The recording should say it."

"If it says that, this is perfect. I can land those two in jail on multiple accounts and get the others for the giant bank theft that went on that same night!" The cop seemed to be thinking out loud. Temari sat there, dumbly shocked by the entire events. "This...This is brilliant!" The officer, blinked, and blushed seeming to recall he was talking to two kids. "I," he cleared his throat. "Thank you for the information. I will probably need you two to serve as witnesses once this whole thing clears up." Then he pretty much ran out in excitement.

The officer, Temari thought, seemed like a kid in a candy store.

Shikamaru had got Hidan to admit to the GHB on recording. That would mean the pale-haired zealot would be in jail for a long time and he would get what was coming to him through all legal angles.

A grand bank theft...?

"Temari?"

She blinked dumbly, her attention back on Shikamaru. "Yes?"

"Are you okay?"

She paused. "Your absolutely brilliant, you realize."

He raised an eyebrow, "And why would you say that?"

"You got him to say all those--"

"You were the one who turned on the recording. You're brilliant."

"But you got him to say things."

He shook his head in protest, then winced. "Shit." His hand lifted to his chest. "All I wanted to get out of him was to admit the drugging. I was angry. I wasn't really thinking legally. It was only until the cop started asking questions that I realized it could be used legally. You thought legally right away."

She squirmed. She had wanted a recording so they could catch her killer if she died. She wanted proof.

He moved again, but stopped, clearly in pain.

Temari shifted up closer to him and pushed him gently to lay back down. "Really, Shikamaru. Stop moving. You think you'd learn after experiencing so much pain to stop moving. Give it a day or two." She pushed his hands to the side and placed her palm where he kept experiencing pain. "Also," she didn't apply any pressure. "Pushing on the spot that hurts won't make it hurt any less." It was funny how a guy so smart couldn't realize that. She inclined her head, looking at him. His face was pretty clean, strands of dark hair spilling across his features. The doctors must have took out his ponytail. His eyes were looking at her, but she barely registered that, she was too involved in staring at his own dark brown eyes. Fuck how she hated him. Looking at his eyes she could remember just how the guy got on her nerves. Just how he irked her. Unfortunately, as she looked at his eyes, she was also starting to feel things she didn't understand. She was feeling a lot of different things toward him and she couldn't differentiate them.

Did she think of him as a friend now?

She jumped as she felt a hand on her face, reality soaring right back. She stood frozen as she felt his fingers touching her cheek. She could almost hear her heart thudding underneath the pads of his fingers. "Wh-what are you doing?"

"You look like shit."

She wanted to laugh. All the strangeness of what had been happening evaporated in an instant. The weirdness was still circling inside of her, but she was on grounds she understood. "Well, I just got out of a tussle with a blonde psycho, how do you expect me to look?" She laughed a little. "This isn't a movie where I beat up a guy and come out looking stunning. I'm not _wonder woman_." She grinned at her last statement.

"You sure looked like wonder woman. Only Wonder Woman could kick ass like that." He grinned. "You actually scared me."

"Hm, so now you know never to screw with me. I'll knock you out cold."

His fingers still rested on her cheek. "Did they look at you?"

"Nah. Just some bruises and cuts."

He frowned. "You should let someone look at you."

She rolled her eyes. "Okay, Dr. Nara, you tell me. Does it look like I need to be hospitalized?"

"Yes." He sighed. "Okay, probably not. You just look really, really beat up. From looking at you somebody would think you lost the fight."

"I don't lose fights, Shikamaru."

"Oh, I saw." He grinned. "I sure saw."

"These marks are battle scars. You look like you've been through shit, people know it wasn't a sissy fight."

He smiled lightly. "Even though you look completely and terribly beat up," he paused, "you still look beautiful."

Temari's mouth opened slightly, her cheeks pinkening.

A loud cough saved her from responding. She turned her head to the doorway.

"Am I interrupting something?" A confident dark haired woman said coolly.

Shikamaru groaned audibly. "Hello, mother."

The minute the word 'mother' registered in Temari's brain she leapt away from Shikamaru. Back at the foot of his bed, her cheeks really red this time, she cleared her throat. "Oh, I'm so sorry, Mrs. Nara. I was - I just - I'll leave you two alone." She stood up, ready to run out of the room, when the woman lifted a hand in a stop motion.

"No. Please." Her dark eyes studied her. "Temari Sabaku, I presume."

Temari didn't understand how she didn't see it before. The woman and Shikamaru had the same eyes. "Yes, ma'm."

The woman took a seat where the cop had been. "Sit."

Temari would normally have objected but there was something very odd about the woman. She sat back down on the foot of Shikamaru's bed.

The woman scrutinized her carefully. "Have you had sex with my son?"

Temari couldn't speak. She turned bright red. Images of what the woman had just said flashed through her mind. She was sure the very thought of these things should disgust her, disturb her, but the thought of Shikamaru touching her gently in private and non-private areas did odd things to her stomach. Odd pleasant feeling things.

"Oh, would you not say those things!" Shikamaru protested. Temari noted dimly he was red-faced too. "We have not had sex. We have not done anything. Please." He, Temari realized, was trying hard not to look at her or his mother. "Just be normal for once." He grumbled under his breath.

"Shikamaru, don't interrupt." The woman snapped. "Now, Temari, have you had sex with my son?"

"N-no." She just really, really wanted to stop blushing now.

"Do you have plans to have sex with my son?"

Images continued flashing in her head. "N-N...I... I really don't think this is appropriate." In the back of her mind, she registered dimly that she could not answer 'no' to that question.

As the dark-haired woman's lips curved into a smile, Temari was pretty sure the older woman had understood it as well. "Well," She smirked, "I suppose you're right." She clicked her tongue. "My husband tells me you beat up the bastard that shot my son."

This, Temari could handle. "Yes."

"So you can fight?"

"It would seem so."

"You're pretty curvy too."

Temari felt her face turn red again. Back into topics that made her feel awkward. "I...uh..."

"Not a stick. Mind you, I love Ino, but the girl needs food." The woman pursed her lips, "Blonde, though. Hn. You're eyes are very pretty." She inclined her head. "Sunan, yes?"

She nodded.

She turned to Shikamaru, "Is that why you have--"

"Mom! Yes. Please. Go away now. One of you, go away now." His cheeks were pink.

The dark-haired woman smiled pleasantly. "Why, Shikamaru." She looked back at Temari and then at Shikamaru once more. "I approve, dear. Anyone who take this many hits," she waved at Temari's face, "And still looks stunning is amazing."

Temari felt uncomfortable again, this time because she felt like she was missing something. That, and she was pretty sure Shikamaru's mother was a little batty. Temari decided she should make an exit before anymore strange questions where asked. She stood up, "If you excuse me, I should be getting home." She looked back and Shikamaru. "I'll visit you later, okay?" Temari scurried out the door as fast as she could.


	11. Burn Marx

**Ch. 11:** Burn Marx

* * *

**A/N:** Just to note, I don't particularly like this chapter, though I'm not sure why... I'll have the next chapter up by Sunday most likely. :)

* * *

Hours later, after Temari had had a long nap and taken a long hot shower; Temari was sitting on her bed cross-legged trying to understand the reason behind her strange emotions that day. She could easily claim they were products of a lack of sleep and abundance of panic, but she was rested and relaxed and some of the odd bits of feelings were still swirling inside of her. So, she stayed sitting glaring at the wall as if it were to blame for her confusion, trying to will the whole thing away.

Needless to say, it wasn't working.

"Temari, there--" Her brother, she noticed with a flick of her eye, was staring at her in confusion. "What, are you doing?"

"Nothing." Contemplating how emotions are annoying.

Kankurou huffed. "Why are you staring at the wall like that?"

"Like what?"

"You know like what!"

"No. I don't."

He glared. "You're acting like a two year old."

"You're acting like - like..." A person? Ugh. She turned to look at him. "Why is it so wrong if I'm staring at the wall? Why can't I do that?" She threw her hands up in the air.

"Maybe because it's a wall and has done nothing to you."

She pursed her lips. "Shut up."

Kankurou sat on her bed. "Temari."

"What?" She snapped.

He looked like he wanted to say something, but he just growled and shut his mouth instead.

Temari hugged her knees to her chest.

"Ino."

She glanced at him from the corner of her eyes. "What about her?"

"She's..." He paused. "She's fucking annoying."

"Yes. She can be."

"Why is she your friend?"

"She's a really good person. She's very loud, but she's very friendly, very devoted, very caring."

"She...said some things to me. Some things which I happen to think are a bunch of crap, but she's behind them full-heartedly."

"Okay."

Kankurou huffed again. "She asked me to that dance thing."

"And?" Was there any paranoia still lingering? Temari wondered if she still didn't like the idea. When she thought about it, a large part of her REALLY disliked the idea, but if she thought hard, she could understand that was just the overprotective sister in her. She liked Ino. She liked Kankurou. But thinking of them together kind of scared her.

"I told her to fuck off."

"I take it she didn't take that well."

"She said I'd change my mind."

"And you disagree."

He scowled. "Hell yes I disagree. Fuck."

"She's not a bad person."

"She looks like a damn Barbie doll." He spat out with distaste.

"Because she's blonde?" Temari questioned, eyebrow raised.

"Because she's a stick."

"Well. Yes. But she exercises. She's got a round ass."

Kankurou gaped at her. "Please tell me you did not just say that."

"Well. Just so you're aware. Sticks usually are just sticks. She's as skinny as a stick, but she fills in certain areas."

He rubbed his forehead. "You seriously can't be my sister."

"Hey, I'm not telling you to date her. I'm just saying, she's not as bad as you think." She shrugged.

"And what about Shikamaru?"

Temari squinted her eyes at him in suspicion. "What about Shikamaru?"

"Do you want to date him?"

"No!" She protested immediately. Of course, as soon as she said it out loud she wasn't so sure. "Why - why the hell would I? I hate him remember. Guy's a jackass that I wish would just roll over and..."

"And what? Die?"

Temari pursed her lips.

"Say it."

"Why the fuck do I have to say it?"

"Come on. Tell me you want him to just die. Tell me you just wish he didn't exist." He prodded. "Go on. Say it."

"I wish he would just die." Her teeth clamped on her lips the minute she said it. She wanted it to take it back so badly, and the worst part was that Kankurou could probably see it in her face.

"You like him."

"I don't!"

"You like him."

"I DON'T."

"This lying to yourself isn't doing you any good." Kankurou crossed his arms over his chest. "Gaara told me, but I was stupid enough to think I knew you better than--"

"Why would Gaara think I like him!"

"Because he watches people! He watches you!"

"I don't like Shikamaru Nara!" She turned her head to the side as she realized she would have been willing to fist-fight with her brother to prove to her point. That would not do her any good. She had enough bruises then to go around getting some from her brother. So what if they were siblings? In a fight, with each other or with other people, there was not a Sabaku in the world that would pull their punches.

"Why can't you admit it?"

"Because it's not true."

"What's so bad with liking him! He's not a bad guy." Kankurou protested. Under his breath he added. "I can't believe I'm about to do this." Then he sat up straighter and looked Temari straight in the eye. "He's a damn genius, nice, giving, gentlemanly, loyal, and he's got money. His only fucking bad qualities are that he's unbelievably lazy when he's not pushed or put in a situation where he can't be and that sometimes he has social issues." Kankurou paused. "Look. I don't want you dating anyone. Ever. But as far as potential dating people go, Shikamaru is not a bad choice. The fucker is a good kid. Not good enough for you, but hell, who is? Just. It's not awful to admit you like him."

"I don't like him." she repeated again. "If you like him so much you date him." Temari stood up from her bed and marched out of her room.

So what if he did have lots of good qualities. He was still a jerk. A jerk she could never, EVER, like. It wasn't anything like that. And that wasn't why she was having weird feelings. No. Maybe Kankurou was right and it wasn't so bad to like him, but that didn't mean that she was trying not to like him. Hell, she would know if that were the case and she would admit it.

She wasn't afraid of liking someone.

----

She had had intentions of visiting Shikamaru in the hospital again, but after that interlude with Kankurou, Temari avoided the hospital (and Ino) as well as she could. Which, actually, was easier than she'd imagined. She got out of school for three days claiming trauma and injuries. And after that, Temari was well hidden in the library and always ditched debate. It went on well for a good seven days.

Then people decided to butt in.

"That's it." Tenten dropped her bag on the table before her quite loudly. A couple of the book readers turned to glare and hush her.

Temari looked up from above the scribbles in her notebook. They were incoherent scribbles really. Random drawings: dots, circles, squares, stripes - nothing really interesting.

Tenten pulled out a chair and turned it so the back was facing her side (since Temari was sitting in her chair correctly), and Tenten settled on the chair backwards. Any of the school officials would smack her for sitting like that if she was wearing the school uniform. Of course, Tenten was breaking laws and wearing normal clothes. "I'm not playing this game anymore."

Rather than respond, Temari continued doodling.

"Hey, Suna; I'm not playing this game anymore." Upon receiving another lack of response, Tenten snatched Temari's notebook from her hands and smacked Temari upside the head with it.

"What is your problem!?"

"What is _my_ problem? What is _your_ problem?" Tenten snapped, dropping the notebook on the table.

"You're the one who hit me!"

"You've been acting like a damn hermit these past few days. You say nothing. You do nothing. You hide in the library and you scurry away whenever you see Ino. Anyone mentions Shi-" She sighed, "HIS name and you jump up and leave. Hinata, Sakura, and I have been playing along like good little girls, hoping you'd snap out of it. But you're not. And I'm here to tell you I will not play this nancy-shit game anymore. I'm done." She placed her hand, palm-down firmly on the table as if to emphasize her point.

Temari blinked. "Good to know." Then she reached for her notebook.

Tenten grasped her hand. "I'm serious, Suna."

"What the hell do you want from me?" She snarled.

"I want you to tell me what is going on in that stupid-ass blonde head of yours!"

"Mind your own fucking business."

Tenten's lips pursed. "What is wrong with you?"

"Fuck off, Tenten."

"No, Temari."

The two girls glared at each other.

"Tell me," Tenten tried again, "why you're acting like such a damn spazz."

"Tell me why you're acting like this is your goddamn problem."

"Because you're my friend."

"I don't give a shit about you."

Tenten's lip twitched. "Oh. Right. Just like you don't give a shit about Shikamaru."

"I don't!" She snapped. "I don't know what the hell is going on in all of your heads that make you all so pent up on thinking--"

"God, don't you even think about how he feels? There's all this crap and then suddenly you don't go talk to him; don't you think--"

"I don't care what he thinks! I don't care about him!"

"Then why are you avoiding him!?"

The girls were now standing staring each other in the eye.

"I," Temari responded, teeth gritted, "Just hate you all. I don't want to be around any of you."

Tenten looked furious. "You know, I can handle this prima donna shit. I can. I can sit by and let you act like a royal bitch to me. Sakura can handle the bitch shit. She'll reciprocate in kind. Hinata can handle it, because she's nice enough to let everything slide! But Ino - God she can't handle this from you. Ino is suffering because she thinks she did something wrong that offended you! I don't care if you want to act like a bitch, but go tell that girl that it has NOTHING to do with her."

"What the hell do I care what that Barbie doll thinks!" Temari screamed.

"Don't." Tenten spat. "Don't you dare call Ino that. You know better than anyone just what a great person she is. You know better than anyone! Don't you dare insult her because you don't know how the hell to react when you're in love with a guy."

"I'm not in love with anyone, Tenten. And that stupid-ass, whiny, socially conceited Barbie doll can--"

Temari staggered back as Tenten's fist collided with her cheek. She touched her cheek and stared at the brunette.

"Don't you fucking start with me, Temari. Don't say that shit."

Temari hit back.

Soon the two girls were rolling around on the library floor, knocking over books and chairs, attempting to beat the crap out of each other. Temari wanted nothing more than to kick her, punch her, pull out her hair. She wanted to do something active and there she could, she could hurt the girl.

"OFF! OFF OF EACH OTHER NOW!"

Temari was still trying to get her as someone pulled them apart.

----

Temari was sitting on a poor hospital bed staring at her fingers.

Tenten was laying down in a bed beside her, glaring at an open book.

If Temari were a bigger person, she would apologize, but she couldn't find the words.

The door pretty much flew open and a skinny platinum blonde entered. "Oh, goodness! You're both okay! I heard the worst--"

"It's true." Tenten replied flatly. "What you've heard. It's true."

Temari looked up briefly to see the skeptical look on Ino's face. "But the rumor mill is off saying you two beat each other up."

"It's true." Tenten repeated. "In the library. We went at it."

"But...That's..." Ino looked like a fish out of water. "...W-why?"

"Ask Temari Sabaku." Tenten replied frostily. "Or better yet, don't. She's got a vile tongue on her today."

Ino sat down shakily on a chair. "Well...That's just..." She wrinkled her nose. "Okay, WHY? Why did you two decide to roll around and beat each other up? You're friends!"

"No." Tenten snapped. "Temari doesn't give a shit about anyone but herself. Delusional, conceited bitch."

"Shut up." Temari replied, anger and guilt bubbling up.

"Oh come on, Temari. Just fess up, why don't you? Why don't you tell Ino everything you told me? Why don't you just tell everyone how much of a damn--"

There was a loud smack. Temari jolted at the sound of it, because she feared it had been directed toward her.

She would have deserved it.

When Temari realized she felt no pain, she looked to where Tenten and Ino where.

Ino stood over Tenten, hand mid-air, face a reddish pink. "Stop that, Tenten."

Tenten lifted her hand to her cheek, eyes a bit wide and smile working her way on her lips. "Your slap hurt more than some punches I've received from guys, Ino. Damn good."

Ino stepped away and leaned against the wall in-between the both of them. "I don't know what happened or what went on, or even why, but I don't want you insulting Temari." Ino looked at Temari, "The same goes for you, Temari, about Tenten."

_You know better than anyone._

Temari squeezed her eyes shut and balled the bedsheets in her hands.

When she'd first come to Konoha, first started at the school, she'd been a mess. She looked different, sounded different, was different. She knew in the beginning that fitting in at an all girls Catholic school was going to be difficult, but she didn't realize that it was going to be hard because it was filled to the brim with the type of people that had always annoyed. Gossipy, rich, spoiled brats.

It was easy for Temari to slip back into her old skin of deviant behaviors. Of swearing, of not caring, of drinking. She forgot the whole point of moving, she forgot her goals.

She'd been at a party and had gotten so drunk. She was ditzy and didn't understand anything that was really being said. It was there that Temari found herself flirting with Hidan and things could have turned to tell a different tale if Ino hadn't pulled her away. She didn't understand anything that had happened that day, only come to terms with it in the morning when Ino had explained it to her.

Temari had thanked her and made her way back home that morning with every intention of forgetting the night had ever happened. Because that's what she did, she pushed aside unpleasant things and pretended they'd never occurred.

Ino did not forget so easily.


End file.
